


You, me and the little games we play

by kittymannequin



Series: The little games we play [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: Also known as "Plotless Smut" collection.This is a collection of standalone chapters, one shots that are all set in the canon Avatar universe but mostly in different time frames (beginning of their relationship, long into the relationship, married life, ...)All chapters are meant to be read as separate stories, with bits and pieces of previous stories maybe just mentioned in future ones. The collection has fifteen chapters of nothing but Korra and Asami, mostly with little to no plot at all, and nothing but soft, gentle, not so gentle, explicit, vanilla, little less vanilla  - smut.





	1. Bed

“I can't wait till we’re back at the estate and sleeping in our bed,” Asami murmurs as they undress slowly, not paying much attention to one another, what with exhaustion and severe lack of sleep weighing on them.

“Is something wrong with the accommodations here?” Korra murmurs, almost teasingly, though the humorous note in her voice is quickly and fully replaced with a yawn.

“One can only sleep so much cuddled next to Naga, sweetie.” Asami all but whines as she wraps a blanket around herself and plops down on the grass, huddling closer to Naga, “No offence, girl,” She says, running her hands through Naga’s thick fur. In response, she gets a huff and small rising of the animal’s tail.

“Just two more nights,” Korra says, “And beds aren’t that great anyway,” She adds as she plops down beside her, frowning, “You don’t suppose you’ve some room for me in there?” She waves a finger in Asami’s direction, jutting out her bottom lip in a pout.

“Well since you asked so nicely...” Asami attempts to grin but in her tired state she only manages a small smirk before scooting to the side, opening her arms and welcoming her girlfriend in the warmth of the covers.  

* * *

One warm, late afternoon, Korra decides to re-evaluate her opinion on beds.

She’s at the estate, in her and Asami’s bedroom, the one they’ve been sleeping in for the past year. She loves the bed, indeed, but it’s never compared to the warm and fuzzy feeling she gets from resting against Naga, as uncomfortable as it sounds.

She feels ever so slightly uncomfortable even now as she opens her eyes and tilts her head till she can see above herself.

The memories almost come back. But they always try to, it’s not as if she tries to run away from them now. She is at peace with her past and the shackles, literal and metaphorical ones, no longer bind her.

She sighs at the sight, all the discomfort leaving her with that one breath.

The smooth silken piece of cloth woven around her arms, binding her to the bed isn’t as tight as it seems to be, although it is tight enough that no amount of force could break the knot. She’d have to use that one little word they’d agreed upon, but neither ever used.

But being like this, bound, restrained...

She feels no fear as she closes her eyes, knowing exactly why she is so at peace in such a state. No, not at peace. The mere thought of being restrained, remembering the way Asami’s fingers brushed against her own tenderly when she tied her, the way she kissed every exposed part of her body as she did it, the way her tongue played with her skin... It all makes her shiver.

She tugs, simply to prove to herself that she is, in fact, unable to move, and a smirk pulls at her lips when another sigh escapes her. The cloth presses into her skin and the tinge of pain stirs a low tingle deep within her, in her lower abdomen.

“Going somewhere?” Asami’s voice comes as melodious as Korra remembers it and soon enough, she tilts her head and connects the sound with an image. And what an image it is.

Asami’s standing, leaning against the bathroom door, clad in nothing but black lacy underwear that hugs her curves perfectly and leaves little to imagination. Her long, thick raven hair is falling down her shoulders, cascading down them like a waterfall, and her eyes shine with a different, mischievous glint in them.

“Mmm, never...” The word comes out barely above a whisper, thick with hunger and laced with need. Korra takes a quick, ragged breath as Asami walks closer to the bed, stopping just shy of it and reaching back to discard the remainder of her clothes, starting with her bra. Korra pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and presses hard, almost drawing blood at the sudden pressure when Asami’s garments fall down, ending a messy heap of clothes on the floor.

Asami’s even more gorgeous naked, sometimes Korra wonders how it’s possible to be so beautiful. Other times, such as this, she does not think anything, words are lost on her. All manner of coherent thought is pushed out of her when Asami kneels down on the bed, laying both her hands on Korra’s knees and pushing them apart, slowly, torturously so, with her half-lidded eyes set on Korra’s and her tongue darted out and tracing the line of her beautiful, full red lips.

For a moment, Korra wishes the binds would disappear and she was free to push up and reach out, grasp Asami’s head and pull her in for a ravaging, bruising kiss. She wishes she could run her hands down Asami’s arms as she bites her lips, squeeze at her hips and slide them down to her thighs, spread them and plunge deep within her, take and taste what she wants most, destroy her and leave her a heaving, spent mess.

But not a moment later she forgets that wish when she feels familiar pressure against the back of her knee and a pair of familiar lips – really, she’d recognize them in her dreams (and she often does) – slowly make their way up her leg, dragging over her thigh with an eager tongue leaving a warm, tender trail.

Asami moves further still, and the trail of warmth soon turns into a blazing line stretching all the way up Korra’s thigh, swirling into pools of warmth at some places, those where Asami decides to leave a permanent mark. On other places she leaves no mark, at least not a visible one, but it hangs in the air along with the sounds that follow when she presses her tongue against Korra’s tender skin and moans mingled with ragged breaths welcome her intentions.

When she dips lower, Korra gasps, expecting, needing, craving – but she does not get the release. Not until Asami has sated all of her own and right now, her biggest, only need is to tease her lover beyond comprehension, to make her scream with need, beg with want. And she will do so, in due time.

Her lips never fully approach the spot where Korra wants them the most and her tongue never dips low enough, not nearly deep enough. Not only does she tease her marvellously, she does it thoroughly, making sure she places her hand on Korra’s thighs with just the right amount of pressure, dipping her fingers in her supple flesh just enough to drive her wild. She blows a puff of air where Korra wants her lips, but she moves away just as Korra’s hips buck up to meet her. And the closer Korra comes to what she wants, the further away Asami moves.

She ignores her completely, dragging her lips to Korra’s sculpted abdomen, trailing her tongue in skilled strokes along the ridges of her muscles, sighing contently because – who wouldn’t? Korra has the body of a goddess, and that is exactly the kind of service Asami will deliver.

Asami makes sure her tongue touches every bit of exposed, gorgeous dark skin, leaving it marred and used in some places, even more so when she reaches the edge where Korra’s supple, firm breasts meet her muscles. She peppers them with the lightest puffs of air before plunging her mouth onto one, pulling a taut nipple between her lips whilst she drags her hand to the other, making sure both get the attention they deserve. She lavishes the one in her mouth with firm, incessant flicks of her skilled tongue, occasionally grazing her teeth over it and moaning out when Korra arches into her touch, begging for more. She squeezes the other one, brushes the nipple between her fingers before rolling her palm over it, then she switches and moans again when Korra calls out her name in a deep, broken voice.

“A...Sami...”

Asami looks up, Korra’s supple flesh still in her mouth, only to be greeted with the hungriest of looks she’s ever seen in Korra’s eyes. It’s needy and possessive, yet so vulnerable and loving. It makes her redouble her efforts, knowing her work has not gone unnoticed when Korra tugs on her restraints, groaning when they do what they’re meant to – restrain her.

Korra screams out when Asami leaves her nipple with an audible pop and drags her sharp nails down Korra’s muscles, a downright painful display of possession that makes Korra’s head spin and her insides clench with desire. Her inner walls flutter with need, she aches for more, for a fullness she knows she’ll receive, eventually, and she arches into Asami’s hands, her back leaving the mattress completely. When she falls back down, she’s breathing even heavier than before and if she focuses hard enough, she may even be able to hold out longer. She tries, oh how she tries.

Asami knows her too well and she knows Korra’s body as if it were her own, so when Korra tugs on her restraints with her left arm and shifts her whole body to one side, arching to meet the torturous hands upon her, Asami knows she’s got her riding the edge, without even getting to where Korra wants her most. But the thing is, she wants it even more than Korra.

With her next few slides of her hands down Korra’s body, Asami dips lower, flicking her tongue over her muscles – thoroughly so – and soon enough, she’s exactly where Korra wants her and if it weren’t for the fabric around Korra’s wrists, Asami knows she’d have strong, eager hands in her hair. She presses a few feather light kisses to those strong, muscled thighs, replacing her lips with her fingers and pushing them further apart, as far as Korra will allow it. She looks up and the pleading, tear-brimmed look in Korra’s eyes makes her want to pause time at this very moment and just look at her, so open, for a little while longer, just a little. But desire overcomes her, to please her lover, to make Korra writhe and scream under her ministrations is a thought far more appealing than any other. It’s a need she must tend to.

When Asami’s lips latch onto her aching bundle of nerves Korra jerks involuntarily, driven by her reflexes and her ever-growing desire. She’s long lost the control of her body, the way Asami touches her makes her melt into her hands and she can’t do much but scream and buck against her, into her.

Asami suckles, pulling the stiff, swollen bundle between her lips and lashing her tongue over it, sending spasm after spasm through Korra’s body, making her buck her hips into Asami’s mouth in search of that sweet, much needed friction. She tugs on her restraints again, harder and harder each time, aching to run her fingers through Asami’s hair and pull her in more, make her stay just where she is.

But Asami knows her all too well so she quickly dips lower, leaving her aching for more, smirking when Korra whimpers, only to scream out seconds later when Asami’s tongue presses at the tight ring of muscles at her entrance and further, pushing inside her and taking all the she can. She strokes, eagerly pushing inside and revelling in the familiar rich taste, moaning when Korra jerks against her mouth and another flood of warmth and wetness spills over her tongue and down her chin. She smirks, enjoying the taste a little while longer just before she decides mercy is the way to go. And that she’s had enough of teasing because there’s nothing more glorious than having Korra come, hard.

When Asami encases her swollen clit between her lips again, Korra can’t help but moan and push into her mouth. But as if the stimulation weren’t enough, two fingers immediately slip past her entrance, with Asami skilfully curling them and hitting that one swollen spot that drives Korra wild. Asami’s tongue is merciless in its circular, hard motions and her fingers feel even better when Korra clenches her muscles and ripples pass through her.

She’s close. So goddamn close.

Asami’s lips leave her clit just enough for a, “Come for me Korra,” to fall from them before she latches them back on Korra’s clit again and plunges her fingers in her harder, faster yet, curling them with a wicked grin.

The words drive her to the very edge and Korra screams out, her hips rising in time with Asami’s thrusts as she tries to meet her fingers, and her own fingers dig in the palms of her hands. Her climax finally starts bubbling somewhere deep inside her and seconds later comes gushing out when Asami curls her fingers one more time and her tongue presses against Korra’s swollen clit. She feels Asami’s free hand slip up her body and squeeze around her breast roughly, sending another flood of wetness to rush down into Asami’s mouth as she’s thrashing against her hand, screaming out to the press of Asami’s tongue.

It takes all her willpower not to dip down and taste Korra’s release but Asami doesn’t falter, she only presses her tongue harder against Korra’s clit, pulls it more between her lips and stills her fingers, letting Korra ride them through her orgasm. Two, three minutes are spent in blissful long, loud gasps and a few occasional “spirits, Asami.” After a while, she finally pulls her fingers out, slowly, and brings them to her lips, licking them clean before she buries her tongue in Korra’s messy, used warmth, lapping up all the juices. If there’s a taste in the world that she really loves, it’s most certainly the taste of Korra.

“Mmm, Sami?” Korra calls, her head tilted to the side but her half-lidded eyes set on Asami’s own.

“Yes love?” Asami answers in her dulcet voice, finally pushing herself up and moving over to straddle Korra. She reaches over, untying first the knot on Korra’s right hand, then reaching over and untying the other one.

“I’ve changed my mind,” Korra says quietly, sighing when Asami let’s her hands fall gently on the bed.

“About?”

“Beds.”

“Oh?” Asami purrs beside Korra’s ear, leaning down to place a kiss to her neck. She smiles against her skin, inhaling her scent and feeling her own heart swell at the familiarity and warmth she feels from it.

“I think they’re great,” Korra says, a dopey grin on her face, “Just not for sleeping.”

 


	2. Office room desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all ;)

_ Just three more contracts and then I can go take a shower and see what Korra's doing in the kitchen, _ Asami thought to herself as she pressed her fingers to her temples, massaging them gently and leaning back in her chair. 

She decided to take a day off work, Future Industries would manage without her, but ultimately she ended up spending half of it in her office at the mansion, reviewing some old contracts, when Korra announced that she had to go meet up with Bolin to pick a birthday present for Opal. By the time Korra got back though, Asami was neck deep in contracts so instead Korra just wandered off to the kitchen and decided to start on dinner. 

The lovely smell slowly spread throughout the mansion and reached Asami’s office, pulling her further away from her work. She inhaled slowly, relishing in the sweet aroma tickling at her nostrils, before sighing and reaching for her pen, slowly dragging it across the paper, leaving another signature. 

Her thoughts were interrupted once more when a knock brought her attention from the papers to the door. She looked up and a smile immediately spread across her lips. 

“Hey,” Asami murmured, settling her pen away when Korra walked in, carrying a plate filled with delicious noodles.

“I thought you could use a break. Come over here.” Korra said as she moved to sit down on the couch set in the far corner of the office and placed the plate on a coffee table in front of it. 

“Ok but ten minutes only and then I’m finishing this ‘cause I’ve three more contracts and then I’m all yours.” Asami smiled and settled down next to Korra, grabbed the plate and eagerly began eating. It tasted as good as it smelled; Korra seemed to have a knack for cooking. 

“You really shouldn’t work on your day off, you know? It’s exhausting.” Korra chided, slipping an arm around Asami’s shoulders and bringing her closer to herself. 

“Jzhust thzree moure chontractzs,” Asami mumbled with her mouth full.

“Alright,” Korra mumbled, leaning over and pecking Asami’s cheek. “Just eat that and get back to work ‘cause I want us to watch a mover or something.” 

“Mhm,” Asami nodded and chewed on her last bite, swiping some sauce from the plate and bringing it to her mouth. “Thanks love, this was great,” She added as she pecked Korra’s lips and quickly moved back to the table. “I’ll be done in about thirty minutes, ok?” 

“Sure,” Korra purred, already disappearing out the door. 

Asami found herself once again staring at her papers, intently checking each and every one, thoroughly going through every piece of information before signing them. Contracts were, after all, an important part of her job as the CEO and Asami always tried to do her best. Time, however, managed to slip out of her grasp once more. She would have even finished her work in a reasonable time if a familiar sound hadn’t caught her attention. And if she hadn’t nearly dropped her pen the second she looked up.

Just as Korra finished clearing her throat her lips curled in a familiar, mischievous smirk and Asami couldn’t suppress the little puff of air that escaped her as she gasped in surprise. Heat immediately rushed to her face and her cheeks flushed when her eyes settled on Korra’s gorgeous, almost naked body and trailed down her figure in an instant. 

“It’s been an hour, Asami.” Korra said, her voice gravelly and filled with what Asami knew by experience was nothing but pure, raw lust.

“I... lost track of time.” Asami murmured out the words, finding herself at a shortage of breath. Korra seemed to have sucked it all out of her with those clothes. Or lack thereof. The black bra that matched her panties barely covered any part of her luscious curves and Korra seemed to notice the impact her choice of fabric left on Asami. 

She sauntered her way across the office and circled the table with the grace of a cat, never once taking her eyes off Asami’s. As she approached her, Korra leaned back, letting her behind settle snugly against the wooden surface. She raised one hand and gently brushed it against Asami’s cheek, smiling when Asami leaned into her touch. 

“I’m sorry I forgot about the ti-“ Asami started but Korra’s finger pressed tightly against her lips shushed her, and she simply leaned back in her chair when both of Korra’s hands pushed against her shoulders.

“Shhh, love. Relax.” Korra purred, circling the chair and running her hands through Asami’s hair, scraping her nails lightly over her scalp. She moved her hands lower, slowly, and pressed her fingers into Asami’s shoulders. “I know what you need.”

“Ooooh,” Asami moaned and immediately regretted it when Korra’s warm lips found their way next to her ear. 

“Enjoying that, I see?” Korra purred, still pressing her hands into Asami’s shoulders, applying ever so slightly more pressure with each push. 

“Mmmhm,” Asami hummed, unable to form a coherent word. The only thing she could barely focus on was the way Korra’s lips brushed against her ear and the jolts of electricity that touch sparked in her. She tilted her head to the side, as if to offer her neck, and sighed in content when Korra’s lips immediately latched onto her soft, supple skin. 

“So needy,” Korra murmured against her skin. Her warm breath teased Asami’s senses, to the point where the gentle, sensual touch of Korra’s hands on her shoulders wasn’t nearly enough for what she wanted, and needed, right now. 

So, Asami opted for the only thing she knew would make Korra move faster and finally where she wanted her most.

“Korra... I want you...” Asami said, her voice barely above a whisper. She still wouldn’t open her eyes, relishing in the gentle pecks Korra was laying across her neck, but she couldn’t help but pry one eye open when the contact stopped. “Hm...?” 

Silence greeted her and Asami was forced to open both eyes, immediately letting out a whimper at the sight. 

Korra had somehow managed to strip off the remainder of her clothes – if the skimpy fabric covering her most intimate parts could be called that – and circled the chair once more, settling against the table, right next to Asami. She had that glint in her eyes, with the colour in them darkened and her lips pulled in a smirk so devilish and inviting. Asami couldn’t help but reach out with her hand when Korra’s tongue brushed over her lip a second later. It was just too  _ fucking  _ hot. 

The multitude of sensations Asami’s hands set coursing through Korra’s body were almost unbearable, for such a light touch. Korra felt herself melting against Asami’s warm hands, almost as if they were moulding her skin just the way Asami wanted, with the way she traced her fingertips over Korra’s broad shoulders and down her strong, muscular arms. When their hands finally met, fingers brushing against one another, it stirred yet another flood of thrilling jolts of pleasure to course down both their spines. 

When she finally let go of Asami’s hands, Korra let her own run to Asami’s cheeks, cupping them as she leaned over to place a kiss on her lover’s lips. The familiarity of it warmed her chest and when she felt the brush of Asami’s tongue teasing her, she smiled into the kiss, leaning further down. Seconds later Korra lowered herself onto Asami’s lap, straddling her in that giant chair of hers, and letting her hands slip past Asami’s cheeks and into her hair. 

Korra let herself explore, pushing up against Asami’s body and settling further onto her lap as she placed light bites across Asami’s neck and up to her ear. She flicked her tongue over it ever so slightly before pulling it between her lips and nibbling on it, feeling Asami shudder beneath her. Moments later, Asami’s hands were almost glued to her sides and her nimble, gentle fingers kneaded and pressed into Korra’s skin, expertly teasing all the spots that made Korra squirm the most. But Asami couldn’t keep it up too long, the need to slip her hands to Korra’s abs was too great and soon her fingers traced lines along the muscles of Korra’s abdomen, with her nails leaving thin red marks with each pass. 

With an exhale of a breath she didn’t even know she was holding, Korra finally spoke out again, in a raspy, low voice.

“You know, I was supposed to be the one seducing you here,” She stopped, her lips lingering on Asami’s pulse point, before continuing, “But then you go and do that with your nails and I’m melting here.” 

Asami smirked to herself, knowing that her intentions got through just as they always do, and she slid her hands further down, cupping Korra’s lovely, pert ass and squeezing the cheeks. She made sure to squeeze a little harder each time, relishing in the way Korra seemed to arch further into her touch, and the way Korra’s teeth somehow latched onto her pulse point and pulled harder at her skin every time she’d squeeze. 

She tilted her head, if only a little to give Korra more access, and pressed her nails against Korra’s skin, speaking in a voice just barely above a whisper and trying to cover up the lack of breath.

“What can I say, I’m a professional.” Asami purred, grinning when Korra’s lips slid a little lower on her neck. “You know, you’re not bad at that at all,” She squeezed her hands one more time before reluctantly parting with what could easily be her most favourite part of Korra, only to slide the back up to Korra’s sides, “Keep that up and you’ll have me right where you want me, Korra.” 

From the way Korra moved almost immediately and seemed eager to bite Asami’s shoulder as hard as possible, Asami knew she’d said the right words. But a little more stimulation could go a long way. She slipped her hands to the small of Korra’s back and put her fingers to work, brushing them just barely up Korra’s back until she was able to reach a bit below her shoulders. Then she let her hands fall back down, but this time she raked her nails over the smooth skin of Korra’s back, eliciting a deep, gravely moan from her. 

“Mmhm, how’s that?” Asami purred against Korra’s ear, “You make me feel good and I promise to make you feel even better.” 

The words seemed to be all it takes because Asami barely managed to finish what she wanted to say when Korra was already pushing herself away and working on the buttons of Asami’s blouse. She had that familiar glint in her eye, the want was there in them, but in the midst of all the familiarity, Asami noticed something she didn’t recognize, something she couldn’t place anywhere in her mind. Korra worked diligently and soon Asami was being pulled forward and her blouse thrown haphazardly somewhere in the far corner of the room. Without a moment’s hesitation, Korra pulled the strings of her bra down and slipped her hands back, unclasping it with a grin. Soon enough, it followed the blouse. 

Asami could do nothing but stare in awe as Korra seemed to have found a new force, something in Asami’s words must have pushed her into a new state of arousal because one moment she was cupping Asami’s breasts and teasing her stiff, wanting nipples with her fingers, and the other moment, she was half kneeling half squatting, with one of Asami’s heaving, soft mounds in her mouth and the other in her hand. 

Korra took her time playing with Asami’s patience and excitement, teasing her with light, gentle flicks of her tongue and fingers, before suckling eagerly and squeezing with her hand. She pulled back a little, once more taking both breasts in her hands, only to press her palms against them, feeling the hardened, stiff points pushing against her skin. She looked up, meeting Asami’s half-lidded gaze, and slipped down on the floor, kneeling in front of the chair and immediately latching onto the zipper of Asami’s dress. She lifted Asami’s legs effortlessly for the briefest of moments before that piece of clothing found its way to the growing heap in the corner. Asami’s lacy panties were no exception just seconds later. 

She leaned in close, hooking one of Asami’s legs over her shoulder, and placed a light, fluttering kiss just above her knee, then another and another, each one pressed closer to where Asami needed her the most. All the telltale signs were there and Korra could smell her arousal, let alone see it. Soon, she’d taste it. 

When her lips latched onto Asami’s skin for the last time, it was too close for comfort and Asami squirmed above her, slipping her hands into Korra’s hair and gripping lightly, forcing her to push up. 

“Don’t you know how to make a girl feel good,” Asami purred with a smirk, laughing out when Korra only replied with nothing but a wink and pressed her lips to Asami’s inner thigh once more, this time only barely brushing the skin before biting hard, followed by a light flick of her tongue. 

It was all too good and Asami enjoyed it, she almost let out a moan when Korra’s teeth sank into her skin, but it wasn’t what she needed, not just yet. “Korra...” She spoke softly, almost begging and gasped when she felt a puff of cold air flowing over her wetness. She was about to say something but then Korra decided to run her tongue from her thigh to her dripping core, parting the already wet, wanting lips and pressing it against her entrance and all conscious thought seemed to fly out of Asami’s head. 

Her grip on Korra’s hair tightened when Korra stroked through her wetness once more, lapping up all her juices and teasing the tight ring of muscle at her entrance before moving up and flicking her tongue over Asami’s clit a few times. She latched her lips onto it and suckled gently, swirling around it with her tongue and pressing against it, each time making Asami squirm above her and grip tighter to her hair. Korra’s hands found their way around Asami’s legs which were now both on her shoulders and if it weren’t for Korra’s strength, Asami would have already slipped off the chair and straight into Korra’s arms. 

Korra soon found a rhythm she knew Asami enjoyed, constantly rolling her tongue around Asami’s stiffened nub that seemed to be peeking from underneath its hood, aching for attention. Occasionally she’d stop her ministrations only to dip her head lower and let her tongue trace along Asami’s gorgeous, puffy lips, making sure to press against her entrance, each time pushing a little further and tasting a little more of the wetness coating her tongue. When she felt Asami’s hands leave her head to grip the armrests of the chair, Korra moved to once more play with Asami’s clit, suckling and teasing, until her lips began moving up, much to Asami’s dismay and the whimpers that followed.

“Korra, wha-“ Asami once again didn’t manage to finish her sentence as she was scooped up in Korra’s arms within seconds and somehow found herself sitting on her desk, with her arms wrapped tight around Korra’s neck. From the side of her eye she caught sight of papers and various random objects flying off the table just before Korra’s lips began moving down her neck and she could almost feel the marks Korra’s teeth were leaving on her shoulder. Her attention was once more solely on the strong, beautiful woman in front of her and she leaned back, admiring the way Korra’s gorgeously sculpted body seemed to perfectly fit between her own legs. She wrapped them tighter around Korra’s hips and pulled her in even closer, gasping when she felt her own wetness press against Korra’s skin.

“As wonderful as you taste, Asami, I want to watch you while you come.” Korra breathed out the words, it seemed as if she’d had them prepared for a while and usually, Asami would make a joke or tease her about it, but not when Korra was tracing lines down her chest and pressing her palms against her breasts. She could probably even feel Asami’s heart thumping in her chest, even more when her lips latched onto Asami’s and her tongue brushed over them, effectively leaving Asami breathless. 

“Mmm,” Asami hummed into the kiss and bit Korra’s lower lip when she felt one of her hands dip lower, slide down her side and settle on her leg, kneading the supple flesh. “Go ahead then,” Asami murmured, letting go of Korra’s lip and cupping her face so she could look into her gorgeous, icy blue eyes that seemed to be full of nothing but lust, “Make me scream.” 

Asami knew she’d spurred a fire in Korra, she was certain it wouldn’t take long for Korra to make her writhe and scream out in pleasure, but Asami didn’t really expect it to be so sudden and so exquisitely perfect. 

Korra’s hand slid even lower, between Asami’s thighs, pushing them slightly more apart and revelling in the familiarity of the welcoming warmth that enveloped her two fingers the second she slipped them inside Asami dripping, aching core. She could feel the way the muscles immediately clenched around her fingers and Asami’s hips jerked forward when she managed to press against that wonderfully swollen spot from the first try. Korra stood still for a while, nipping along Asami’s collarbone and smirking at the way Asami bucked her hips against her hand, begging for her to move, to give her the friction she needed. 

When Korra finally began moving her hand, Asami knew that familiar ache deep down in her core would come gushing out much sooner than she’d expected. Korra knew her too well and she’d already been riding on the edge for a while, so when Korra pressed her palm against Asami’s clit and her fingers hooked against that swollen spot once more, she couldn’t help but reach out and pull her in, wrap her arms around Korra’s shoulders and scream out. 

“F-Fuck!” 

Korra hummed along as Asami rode out her orgasm, pleased with the intensity and just how little time she needed to make Asami come. She kept thrusting her fingers into Asami’s welcoming warmth, even through the hard and exhausting climax that seemed to go on forever, as Asami kept bucking her hips and wetness seemed to spill down Korra’s hand more and more. 

“You’re gorgeous, Asami,” Korra purred next to Asami’s ear, gasping when she felt Asami’s teeth on her ear and her hot breath tickling it. “Let it all out, love.” 

At her words Asami’s walls clenched around Korra’s fingers once more before Asami finally stopped bucking her hips and collapsed in Korra’s arms, resting her head on Korra’s shoulders and breathing heavily. 

“Fuck...” Asami only managed to murmur, trying to calm the raging rising and falling of her chest, as the pleasure of her climax lingered through her body. 

“Mmm, I love it when you swear while you’re coming,” Korra spoke silently, her voice still thick with need, “It’s too hot.”

“You know what’s too hot?” Asami lifted her head off Korra’s shoulder, pulled back and cupped her face, bringing their lips together for a light kiss before leaning back and staring at her. 

“Hm?” 

“Those abs, Korra. That’s what’s too hot. Now sit down in that chair and let me taste how wet and sweet you are for me ‘cause I can see you dripping from over here.” Asami’s voice was raspy and she had a certain glint in her eyes.

“Whoops,” was all Korra managed, with that grin of hers playing on her swollen, needy lips.  

  
  



	3. Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay on this update!
> 
> also minor note: this chapter is in first person (wrote it back when i still had the willpower to write like so) and i've honestly been too lazy to change it so if you're not a fan of first person writing/smut, i suggest you skip this one. though it is quite a lengthy one :)

“Ah yes, this will be good,“ I sigh while dipping my toe in the steaming hot water. It’s been weeks since I’ve managed to indulge myself with a bath rather than a shower and I intend on spending at least an hour just soaking and relaxing. Spirits know I sure need it. 

Korra isn’t due to come home for the next two days and I have the peace and quiet I’ve been craving for since we’ve moved in together. Not that I don’t like it when she’s home but a woman like me needs her time alone sometimes. Korra tends to get a little... loud. 

I manage to slowly dip my whole leg then step inside and it’s really hot but I don’t mind, I need all the relaxation I can get and this will certainly provide a large amount of it. As I finally lay down I put a small towel behind my head so I can rest against it and I let out a long, deep sigh when I’m all the way in and the pleasant, enchanting whiff of a incense burning on the other side of the room finally hits me. It’s time to completely immerse myself in the moment and I’m not sure when exactly, but I manage to doze off, probably just a minute or two after getting in the bath.

I wake up just in time to turn the water off before the tub is so full that it starts spilling over and I raise my hands up on each side of the bath, moaning out in a low, silent voice as my muscles flex and the tension in them begins to finally disappear. I feel a few pounds lighter just from all the stress leaving my body. 

As I move to lean back against the tub a sudden, strange-sounding thump coming from somewhere in the house catches my attention. I can’t even relax in my time off, it seems. 

I wait a few moment, intent on making sure I don’t have to leave the bath unless it’s absolutely necessary but then there’s another thumping noise followed by the door being shut almost violently and I need to see what is going on. I all but jump out of the tub, slipping in the process and falling over beside it, yelping when my naked behind hits the cold, hard floor. 

_ “Asami?”  _ Comes a voice from outside the bathroom and for the faintest of moments it sounds familiar but with the doors closed and my panicked state, I can’t really make it out. 

I get up as quickly as I can, grab a towel and limp my way over to the door, opening it slowly and peering outside. There’s nobody in our bedroom and I let out a sigh of relief but decide to press on since there’s someone obviously in the house. Another thud welcomes me when I open the doors and peek out into the hallway, feeling mildly terrified by the prospect of actually stumbling into someone. I can’t actually fight naked, covered in nothing but a towel, and I’m pretty sure I bruised my butt and my back with that stupid fall. 

Nonetheless, there’s someone in my house and I need to see who and more importantly,  _ why.  _ I leave the bathroom as quickly and quietly as I can and sneak down the hall to the stairwell, glancing behind the corner but I can’t really see much or anything at all. When I pull back I take a deep, long breath and brace myself for whatever is waiting for me downstairs. 

Just as I step around the corner something solid slams against me, breaking my concentration and pushing me back and I’m sure I’m gonna land on my ass again only I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me back. Before I can even manage to squirm out of the person’s grasp or do something, anything, a familiar voice and a pair of warm, blue eyes welcomes me. 

“Hey gorgeous,” Korra murmurs and peers up, pressing her lips against mine. It takes me a few moments to respond and I can feel her stiffen until I do but when I finally return her kiss she smiles just before pulling back. “What’s up?” 

I squirm out of her grasp and cross my arms, glaring at her.

“What’s up?  _ What’s up?  _ Korra are you freaking insane, I thought you were a... a burglar! Or I don’t know, a murderer or something even worse!” My voice comes out broken as I flail my arms around, unable to stand still, and it isn’t until I feel something wet streaming down my cheeks that I realize I’m actually crying.

“Oh my, shit, Asami, I’m so sorry! I- I wanted to surprise you and have you all to myself for two days without anyone bothering us, oh shit I didn’t, I-“

I don’t let her finish. I know she meant well and I shouldn’t be angry at her so instead of yelling more or fighting her I simply grab her by her collar and pull her in, press my lips against hers and kiss her in a way I haven’t kissed her for a long time. It’s all teeth and a little pain but it’s what I’m feeling right now. I feel her hands slipping to my waist immediately and she pushes the towel up, grasping at my naked, still damp skin and I swear there’s a hurricane passing through my bones. 

“Idiot,” I grumble into the kisses, “Stupid, stupid idiot.” I growl this time, slip my arms around her neck and as if reading my mind her hands slide down my sides and underneath my legs, she lifts me into her arms effortlessly and begins walking down the hall returning my kisses, biting my lip and kissing everywhere she can reach. 

She slams her foot against the door, opening them and this stupid little act stirs me even further because she’s so strong and so rough and she’s - she’s all mine. That or her knowing hands squeezing my ass in that way that makes my head spin. I wrap my legs around her waist and pull her lip between my teeth, sucking harshly, until I realize we’re almost at the bed.

“No!” I all but shout out and Korra stops dead in her tracks, pulls back as much as she can and stares wide-eyed at me. 

“Wh-“ 

“Bath.” I growl as I take her lip into my mouth again and suck, brushing my tongue over it and meeting her own as I kiss her again, scratching her scalp lightly and revelling in the moan that escapes her and she nearly stumbles. She doesn’t hesitate for a seconds, obeying my words and rushing towards the bathroom, pushing past the half-opened doors and scanning the sight for a moment before  a knowing sigh escapes her. 

“Sorry I messed up your relaxation nigh-” 

I don’t let her finish because her lips need to be doing something completely different from talking, she’s wasting time and it’s making me grow more aroused and also aggitated at the same time. I push her towards the wall, pin her against it and lean into her, grinding against her body as I tug on her clothes. “Off, now.” I growl, barely aware of just how needy I’ve become in the past few minutes. It seems to me as if the need to feel her upon me, next to me,  _ in me _ is making me look like a person that’s been thirsty for days. It sure is amusing to her because she’s got that devilish, mischievous grin on her lips and she’s biting her own lip in that sexy way, I can feel myself getting wetter just by looking at her. 

Within seconds her clothes are nothing but a pile on the floor and she’s standing in front of me, naked in her marble-like glory, all muscle and gorgeous brown skin, slightly damp from sweat and the heat radiating inside the bathroom. As I lick my lips, marvelling the sight in front of me, she reaches out and grabs me by my wrist, pulls me in and presses my body close to her own, slipping her other hand underneath my gown and around my waist, expertly squeezing at just the right places until her hand is safely positioned at the small of my back and she has full control of my movements. 

Something’s different about her, she seems a little wilder, her eyes have a special gleam to them and the way she ghosts her lips over my exposed shoulder makes me almost melt in her arms. 

She nips along my shoulder lightly, mumbles a silent “Why are you still wearing clothes?” and immediately strips me of the last piece of clothing I have on me. Or well, the only piece of clothing I had on me. When she’s done eyeing me, eating me up with her eyes, she quickly turns me around in her arms with her hands on my hips, so quickly I’m barely able to keep steady. But her wandering hands already find their way around my waist, entwining just below my navel as she leans in and kisses my shoulder blade once, twice, then bites in gently pushing me towards the tub. 

I can’t help but follow her movements to the beat, she’s got me entranced, as if she’s put a spell on me and I can’t seem to break through it. I don’t remember the last time I surrendered to her will like this but I can’t say I mind. I never have, really, and it feels amazing having her take control, touch me more roughly, than usual. Somehow, it almost makes me want to tell her to…  _ dominate  _ me. To destroy me in every sense of the word. To do things to me that’ll make me beg her to never stop, things that’ll make me so sore tomorrow that leaving the bed will be a punishment. I want her to-

The second we reach the large tub, which is consequently in the middle of the bathroom, all my thoughts vanish from my head when she swiftly slips one hand behind my back and pushes me gently down against the edge of the tub, making me bend over it. It’s a bit unsteady and the floor’s not to be trusted but spirits… I’ve never been this wet. I feel my own wetness slowly drip down my thighs and I can’t do a single thing. 

Korra slides her hand to the small of my back, and rests the other on my hip, kneading the flesh and making me squirm slightly. She growls, as if in protest to my squirming, and grinds against me, making me almost completely lose my mind when I feel the tense, rippling abs press against my wet, dripping center. It’s almost too much to bear but then her hands are sliding up my sides and she pulls me back up in an instant, presses me to herself and bites the back of my neck, nibbling her way down my shoulder before releasing me from her grip, much to my dismay, as she climbs in the tub and settles inside.

She hisses at the heat of the water for a moment, glaring at me and if this were any other moment I’d definitely consider it adorable but right now, as aroused as I am, it only makes me want her more. 

I don’t want to lose a moment more so I climb right after her but she stops me when I start turning towards her, points me to turn around with that trademark grin of hers and I oblige, but not before taking her lips in a viciously rough kiss, pulling at her lip and biting with a smirk when she winces from the pain. She growls again and it stirs another eruption inside me, I turn around immediately and all but flop into her arms. 

The water spills over a little but I can’t possibly care because Korra’s hands are already sliding over my eager body, she explores every already known part and her usually gentle, relaxed demeanour is replaced with something far rougher. I dare even say, animalistic. It’s so goddamn sexy. 

She presses a few kisses to my shoulder, followed by a few bites, as she works her way to my aching breasts, moaning into my skin when she captures them in her hands, squeezing and massaging so expertly it’s almost hard to hold back from coming right then and there. 

I manage to, somehow, but my strength is once again put to the test only a few moments later when Korra slips her right hand down my midriff, not even bothering to take it slow, with her left hand still massaging one of my breasts. She moves her hand between my legs, pushing them apart, slips it between my folds - thankfully we’re in the bath so I don’t have to feel the embarrassment of being so extremely wet - and she leaves her hand there, occasionally pressing her palm against my clit and biting me whenever I moan out or caressing me, gently, never reaching where I most want her. 

She focuses once more on my breast, pinching the wanting nipple and fondling the creamy flesh as well as she can with one hand, grinning against my skin whenever I shudder at her touch. She seems to enjoy being behind me much more than I’d ever given her credit and I’m even considering doing this more often. Not just the bath thing - although this is a must now - but the whole package. I want her this crazy about me, I want her grinding against me, pushing me to my edge, dominant and strong, rough and relentless. I want her to take everything I have to give and I want everything she can give me. 

I lose count of how long she’s been kneading my breast with her other hand cupping my center and lightly teasing my aching clit when she presses another gentle kiss to my shoulder and shuffles ever so slightly behind me, adjust herself and presses her palm harder against my clit, making me shudder and moan out while her fingers slide through my wet folds. 

“You’re so wet…” She half-moans, half-whispers against my ear and we both know it’s because of the water surrounding us both. But just as she does so two of her fingers slip past the tight ring of muscle at my entrance and any response I thought of giving dissolves into a scream.

“Korra!” Her name rolls off my lips both as a plea and a demand when she curls her fingers inside me and presses against that swollen spot that has me bucking into her hand and holding on to the edge of the tub for dear life. She pulls her hand back and presses her palm against my clit, another choked out scream escapes me as I grip the tub even harder, trying to control the buckling of my hips under her ministrations.

Korra buries her fingers deep inside me again as she rolls her palm over my aching bud and squeezes my breast hard, making me almost thrash against her hand. She’s been keeping me on the edge for so long, I just know I’m going to come any moment and she knows it just as well. She keeps the thrusting of her fingers constant, each time curling them just at the right angle to have me rolling my hips in motion with her hand as she bites and kisses up my shoulder to my neck where she licks and nibbles.

“So beautiful…” She whispers this time and plunges her fingers deep inside my wetness, stretching me and sending waves of rippling pleasure all the way to my toes. “You feel so good around my fingers, Sami, so good…” Her whispering continues, and the ghosting of her breath over my shoulder sends more pleasure through me as I buck against her thrusts. I let go of the tub, bring my hands to my breasts and squeeze them hard, entwining my fingers with hers as she keeps one hand on my breast and keeps the pressure of her palm rolling against my aching flesh. 

Somehow, through the haze of my pleasure I manage to tilt my head to the side enough to be able to capture her lips in a searing kiss, biting and pulling her lower lip and tangling my tongue with hers, taken over completely by lust. When she thrusts her fingers inside me once more, and stretches me just perfectly while pressing against that sweet spot and with her palm squeezing my clit I scream out one last time, arch my back and feel the wetness inside me spill out and ripples of pleasure crash against and through me like a hurricane. 

I don’t remember how long the climax lasts, she keeps her fingers inside me, occasionally pressing up against the swollen spot and reigniting the buzzing eruption inside me, making me come all over again. When she finally pulls her fingers out she doesn’t bring them up immediately, she pinches my clit a couple of times and I hear her, faintly, growling with pleasure when I buck against her touch. 

“Beautiful…” She murmurs into my lips when I start tilting my head and finally come down from the high she’s sent me on. I’m barely able to move at all, I can just readjust in her arms and raise my own back up on the edge of the bath but for now, it’s enough. 

Korra presses a kiss to my neck when I lean against her fully and I sigh with content, barely able to stop myself from falling asleep in her arms because she’s drained me completely and all I can do is lie there. “I love you,” She whispers close to my ear and leans back, sliding both her hands to my waist and leaving them there, wrapped and safely around me.

_ I love you too, _ is what I mean to say but a faint, barely audible “Mmm…,” manages to come out of my mouth and I close my eyes, breathing slowly again and finally relaxing in her warm, sheltering arms. 


	4. Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

“Korra would you please stop changing the channels,” Asami groans beside me and I manage to fight off the urge to grin. She’s been on the edge of the last twenty minutes, jerking her knee and drumming her fingers over my thigh whenever I’d change the TV channel. And I changed them a lot. 

“There’s nothing good on.” I mumble.

“Can we just watch a movie?” She grumbles again and this time I can’t help. 

I grin and she immediately glances in my direction with her brows furrowed. “You’ve been messing with me this whole time, haven’t you?” Her voice is calm and even when she speaks but it only makes me grin wider.

“Yuuuuuuup.” I say, making sure to prolong the word. “And it’s been a wonderful experience.” I bite my lower lip a little at the last word, helplessly trying to contain the laughter that’s begging to break out of me. 

I don’t usually do things like that, but teasing her is the funniest thing ever. She does it to me too, but usually it’s in the most horrible of ways. You know, a whisper here, nibble there, flash of bare skin and such. She loves to tease me to the point where I lose my mind. I’m not really all that good at that - despite the fact that I’ve always got all her attention when I wear sleeveless shirts - so this is my own little way of teasing her. 

“You…” This time Asami actually growls and it sends a satisfying but stirring shiver through me. “I am so getting back at you.” She quickly shifts in her spot and I’ve absolutely no time to react before she’s shatched the remote from my hand and thrown it away, straddled me and she has both my wrists in her grip. “I am so going to enjoy this.” Her tongue slips out to tease her own lip for a moment before she captures it between her teeth and  _ fuck _ I already know where this is heading.

By the time I can say something, her lips are already so close to my ear that I can feel each hot breath she exhales into it. 

“Sami, I’m-”

“Oh I know you’re sorry…” She murmurs beside my ear and her hands let go of my wrists. I can feel them sliding up my arms squeeze into my shoulders as her lips latch onto my ear. “But that’s nothing compared to how sorry you will be…” 

_ Fuck.  _

She flicks her tongue over my earlobe and there’s another shiver that runs straight down my spine and to my core. I can already feel the throbbing between my legs and I know, if she does more of this - and she will - I’m going to be dripping by the time she’s done with me.

“Asami…” I try again, a little more pleadingly this time, and it seems to get her attention long enough for me to slip my hands to her butt and let them rest there. She doesn’t protest, but she does arch an eyebrow before she leans down and whispers right next to my lips.

“You’re not getting off the hook that easily, Korra.” She pulls away before I can kiss her

and there’s a deliciously smug smile on her lips. But then she leans in again and kisses me hard and rough, dragging her tongue over my lower lip before she pulls it between her teeth and bites in a little harshly. It’s not really painful, but it’s unexpected and it makes the hairs on my body stand on end. 

“F...Fuck…” I manage to rasp out when she pulls away again and slides her hands into my hair. 

“You like that, hmm?” She asks and her voice is as sweet as honey. “Do you want more?” 

“Mmmhm yes,” I hum. 

She smiles but instead of leaning in and kissing me again she pulls my hair, tilting my head to one side as she latches onto my neck on the other. She kisses, licks, nibbles and sucks and I’m already melting in her arms and she hasn’t really even done that much to me.

“Now do you want more?” She hums against the skin of my neck and I shiver at the vibrations it sends through me.

“God, yes…” I murmur and squeeze her gorgeous, firm cheeks, smirking a little when she lets out a barely audible whimper. “Sounds to me I’m not the only one…” I mumble and squeeze again, grinning when she straightens up and looks at me. The teasing in her shining emeralds is gone, replaced now by something quite different, something more primal and urgent. 

She leans in, capturing my lips in a long, deep kiss and her hands slide down between our bodies as she makes quick work on the buttons of my shirt.

“Asami… Bedroom…” I manage to mumble between kisses but she tugs my shirt down to my elbows and drags her nails back up my arms, squeezing when she reaches my biceps and it’s at that precise moment that I realize we’re definitely not moving from the couch. 

“I can believe…” She murmurs, nipping her way down to my chin, “You teased me into having sex with you…” Her nips turn into bites when she moves over my jaw and as she reaches my neck, her teeth are replaced with her lips and the warm press of her tongue.

“I’m pretty sure you’re the one who teases in a se-eh-” I can’t really finish my thoughts when she latches onto my pulse point and sucks, flicking her tongue over it. All I manage is to take in a sharp breath and moan out as I squeeze her cheeks once more, but this time managing to slip my hands half way inside her shorts before squeezing. 

“Fuuuck, Korra…” She growls against my skin, “I love it when you do that…” 

“I love doing that,” I smirk and drag my nails over her skin as I slide my hands back up and leave them resting on her hips. 

She manages to pull away from me long enough to get my shirt off and fling it away somewhere. She pulls her own t-shirt off as well but when she moves to throw it away I slide my hands up her sides, kneading the supple flesh, and she gasps out loudly. “Korra…” 

When she descends back down to my lips I work on her bra, unclasping the bothersome item and guiding the straps down her arms slowly when she lets go of my hair. I fling it across the room and she laughs into my mouth, shivering when my hands slip to her front and I cup her firm breasts, teasing the pert nipples with my palms. “So hot…” I mumble against her lips and squeeze gently, pushing my hips up when I feel her rubbing up against my abdomen. “So needy…” I take her nipples between my fingers, twist one and rub my palm over the other and she lets out a sound so guttural it has me hot to the very core of my being. “Fuck, Asami... I need to … “ I try to say what I want, what I need most right now but she pulls my lip between her teeth and bites hard, almost draining blood and making me hiss at the pain. 

“You need to be inside me, right now.” Asami whispers against my lips, flicks her tongue over one before she leans away from me and one of her hands slides down her body and into her shorts as her eyes settle on mine.

It’s got to be the sexiest thing any human could ever get to see and fuck, I’m the lucky one. I can’t say what is sexier, the smoldering look in her eyes, the way she’s biting her lower lip and tugging it between her teeth, the sleekness of her body and her gentle curves, or the hand tucked inside her short. But then she gasps out and her eyes flutter before she arches and a long, throaty moan escapes her and I’m certain, there’s no doubt about it, this is the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen in my life. 

My hands fall to her waist as she pulls her own hand back out from her short and I can see the wetness coating her fingers. It takes me exactly two seconds to lean over and seize those fingers with my lips and I moan out when a familiar taste hits my tongue as I curl it around them. I can hear her humming her approval but this is not nearly enough. 

One of my hands slides to her front, my palm pressed to her skin, fingers tucked lightly between it and the hem of her remaining clothes, before I slip my hand all the way inside and groan out when I’m welcomed by slick, warm heat and throbbing folds aching for pleasure. She squirms a little at this, trying to adjust her position as I slide a finger through the welcoming heat, finding what I know will drive her insane and smirk when she takes in a sharp breath. As I tease her the already swollen bud, I revel in the sight in front of me, the dark locks of hair cascading down her body, her eyes closed and lips slightly parted. She looks utterly otherworldly and I’d enjoy it more but more than anything, I want to be inside her and feel her around my fingers as she comes. 

So I slide my hand further down, until my middle fingers teases the tight ring of muscles at her entrance but she’s already so wet that I find myself slipping in without so much as a freckle of resistance. She takes in another sharp breath but lets it out immediately and with a low whine when I drag my finger back out. 

“Korra… Inside me… Need you…” She rasps out and her eyes open just slightly. The need in them is so pure that I can’t bear to tease her any longer. 

I slip back inside her, this time using two fingers, and a raspy moan accompanies the arch of her body and the raising of her chest. She’s so hot around my finger, so welcoming that when I curl my fingers, hitting that wonderfully swollen spot, she clenches around them and I can feel her muscles fluttering with her need to release. 

“K-Korra…” My name rolls of her lips when she leans down and I start to move my hand, slowly thrusting my fingers inside her and curling them each time I do. Soon enough my name is the only thing coherent enough for me to understand in the midsts of all her groans and gasps. 

By the time I’ve got a faster rhythm set she’s already bucking more into me, moaning into my neck and biting each time I swipe my thumb over her clit. Her arms are wrapped around my shoulder, hands splayed in my hair and she’s tugging at it, scraping my scalp with her nails and clenching her hands into fists. Soon enough I can’t even thrust anymore and I let her ride my fingers, grinning whenever she stops for a moment to roll her hips, letting me tease her clit with my thumb. I’ve got my other hand on her back for support and I let my fingers play around, scratching her skin before I slide it to her front, palming a heaving breast and squeezing when her hands immediately fall to my shoulders and her fingers press into my skin.

“You’re so hot around my fingers, Sami…” I mumble into her shoulder before descending lower, biting my way down her collarbone. She screams out when I capture her nipple between my lips and tug at it, and I feel her arching more into my mouth when I encircle it completely and let my tongue flick over it while I suckle greedily. She’s chanting my name, mumbling and screaming out between her gasps, she’s so,  _ so  _ close. The fluttering of her walls around my fingers has gotten to a frantic level and each time she lifts up, she slams herself harder on them. “I can feel how close you are,” I mumble and smirk when she groans out, knowing that the vibrations of my voice must be so teasing for the wet nipple I’d just teased. “Come for me, love, I want to feel you.” 

My words must be what tips her over the edge because the next time she takes my fingers and I curl them ever so slightly, she goes rigid on me, shaking and tensing. I can feel her pulsing around my fingers, clenching tightly around them for a long while before I feel more wetness coating my hand. I slip my thumb to her clit and she rasps out another moan, her walls squeeze around my fingers one last time before she slumps over and falls onto me, breathing heavily.

“F-Fuck…” She murmurs, her voice still thick with arousal.

“God you’re so beautiful,” I murmur back, kissing her shoulder and cupping the wetness between her legs as I begin sliding my fingers out of her.

“No, stay... “ She rasps out, “A little longer, please.” 

I hum into her skin and settle back against the couch into a comfier position when she speaks again.

“I love feeling you inside me… It’s so… It’s different.” 

“Different?” 

“I can’t explain it… It just feels really,  _ really _ good. Obviously.” That last word slips out with a chuckle and she turns her head, pressing a kiss to my cheek before she leans back down. 

“IWell…” I start but her warm lips pressed to my neck distract me for a moment, “I could always find more ways of being inside you…” I murmur, half-aware of what I’m actually saying when I feel her tongue dart out to flick against my skin. 

“Other ways?” 

“Some that won’t require me using my fingers… Except for,” I stop mid sentence and swipe my thumb ever so slightly over her clit, knowing she’s very sensitive right now, “Well, that…” 

“You’d be willing to try something else?” I know her curiosity sparks up, it’s all in her voice.

“Maybe we should go check out a store or two together, hmm?” 

“Maybe…” She murmurs, “But not before I have my way with you.” 

“Oh really now?” I curl my fingers inside her and chuckle when she takes in a sharp breath. “Sure you don’t want me having my way with you for a little longer?” 

“Maybe…” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last one in first person, the rest goes on from third person!


	5. Kitchen Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra comes back from the gym, equipped with a little something... new ;)

It’s a regular, slow Friday night when Korra comes back from the gym. 

“I’m home!” She calls from the door and hears Asami shouting back at her from their bedroom. She drops her bag in the hall, rummaging through it for a couple of moments before she finds what she needs and rushes off to the bathroom, nearly bumping into Asami along the way. 

“Hey,” Asami murmurs with a lazy smile, “You’re home late.” 

Korra shifts on her feet and moves into the bathroom, slowly closing the door with a sheepish smile on her lips. “Yeah, sorry, I got all pumped up and forgot about the time,” Korra mumbles, only her head no peeking through the door.. 

Asami eyes her for a moment but then moves to walk to the kitchen. “I’ll go heat up dinner and you can take a shower.” 

“I- took one at the gym,” Korra mumbles and her voice sounds a little nervous, edgy even.

“Everything okay?” Asami asks, stopping in her tracks and turning to glance over her shoulder.

“Yeah, I just, um, need to pee, is all. I’ll be there in 5.” Korra grins at her.

“Okay… Don’t be too long.” Asami calls as the doors of the bathroom close and she walks over to the kitchen.

Korra busies herself around the bathroom then after she’s done, pulls back her sweats and her t-shirt, taking in a deep breath before she steps out of the bathroom but not before peeking out into the hallway first. When she gets to the kitchen, she sighs in content because Asami’s back is turned to her so she can duck behind the kitchen counter without her noticing. But she stubs her toe in one of the corners and groans out in pain while Asami immediately turns to look at her.

“You ok?” Asami asks, staring at her with a plate of food in her hand. 

“Yup. All good. Great. Perfect even.” Korra rambles, shifting on her feet yet again.

Asami sighs a little and leans back, resting against the table. “Korra…” Her eyebrow is raised and her hands set at her sides. “What’s going on?” 

“Nothing?” Korra tries but Asami’s scowl makes her swallow the lump that’s suddenly formed in her throat. “I…” 

“You…?” Asami murmurs after her, lowering her voice a little and hoping the sweetness in it will make Korra give away whatever secret she’s trying so hard to hide. She walks over to the table, leans against it and lets her hands at her sides, staring at Korra intently.

“Okay please don’t freak out,” Korra says and swallows once more, glancing away. Then she takes a step away from the counter, coming into full sight, as her hand shoots up to rub the back of her neck.

Asami’s eyes follow the hard, chiseled lines of her toned stomach - she really needs to buy Korra something a little looser on the waistline because those muscles are too distracting -  and her breath hitches when her eyes settle just below Korra’s hips, sizing the considerable bulge underneath the fabric of Korra’s sweats. “Korra… You- What is that?” 

“I may have been to a shop…” Korra murmurs nervously, one hand on the kitchen counter, the other still rubbing at the back of her neck. “I can go take if off if you don’t li-”

“No!” Asami half-gasps the word, her voice catching in her throat. “No.” She repeats, trying to compose herself. “Don’t take it off.” She swallows slowly and her tongue flicks over her lower lip before she pulls it between her teeth, feeling a low thrum slowly flowing through her body and settling somewhere between her legs. She manages to raise one hand and curl a fingers, inviting Korra closer. 

Korra doesn’t even consider the option of not walking over because the look in Asami’s eyes is more than enough to draw her in. She’s seen in a couple of times, when Asami was particularly in the mood, but never this fast, and it never seemed to be this intense. She takes a couple of steps, taking in a short breath with each once but never once leaving Asami’s eyes. When she finds herself at arm’s length of her girlfriend, Korra inhales deeply, only to sigh and exhale seconds later when she feels the soft, gentle brush of Asami’s palms over her bare arms. 

“Are you okay with this?” Asami murmurs, pulling Korra closer and sliding her hands further up before she lets them rest on Korra’s shoulders. Her eyes, even if glazed with desire, are soothing and Korra can see the comfort in them, even through all the desire.

“I’m more than okay with this.” Korra finally says, more to herself than to Asami. She’s thought this over and truth be told, wanted to try it for a long time. Now she finally gets to, and the fact that it seems to be driving Asami wild will only make it so much better. She smiles, widely, and Asami takes it as a welcome to lean in and brush their lips together in a warm, gentle kiss. 

When Korra steps in closer and their bodies press into one another, her heart soars at the slight moan that escapes from Asami’s lips and melts into her own. It’s so needy and sounds almost painful. Korra’s lips curl in a teasing smirk and she angles her hips a little, pressing herself even closer to Asami. The hitch in Asami’s breathing is all the encouragement she needs, and if that isn’t enough, Asami slides her hands into Korra’s hair and tugs lightly and all the need for reassurances vanishes. 

Their kisses soon turn into heated, hungry bites and groans as they taste each other, nibble and tug. Korra kisses her way down to Asami’s chin, nibbles over her jaw and slides her tongue down Asami’s throat to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Asami’s skin feels as if it’s on fire and Korra reckons, her own isn’t much further from that. When she buries her nose in Asami’s sweet-smelling neck and inhales her familiar scent, she feels Asami tug on her hair once more, urging her to taste, to kiss and bite the wanting flesh. So she does, and it sends spikes of pleasure through her when Asami’s nails graze over her scalp and the sound of Asami’s voice echoes through her mind.

“I… I need you Korra…” Asami manages to murmur, her lungs burning with desire.

Korra’s hands travel down to her waist and she tugs lightly, murmuring as she pulling Asami away from the table. “Come on then…” But then one of Asami’s hands fall to her shoulder and she feels her pushing slightly so she steps back for a moment, eyes meeting Asami’s. 

“Too far,” Asami whispers and glances over her shoulder, eyeing the table before her eyes settle on Korra’s. “Good thing I didn’t set the table, don’t you think?” Her voice is back, sultrier than ever, and it has the desired effect, if the shudder in Korra’s shoulders is anything to judge by.

“Here?” Korra asks, but her hands have already agreed on it. She’s moving them slowly over Asami’s front, fingers plucking the buttons of her blouse open. Asami’s arms fall down and the blouse follows instantly, sliding down her slender arms and falling down on the table.

“Mmhm.” Asami hums, fingers hitched under the hem of Korra’s t-shirt. She swiftly pulls it off when Korra raises her arms and it takes all of Asami’s composure to steady herself when she realizes Korra’s not wearing anything underneath. “Well aren’t you well prepared.” 

Korra only smirks and continues with her own ministrations, fingers sliding over the edge of Asami’s jeans. She leans in, pressing a long, wet kiss to the edge of Asami’s lips and undoes the button, pulling the zipper open and tugging the jeans down as far as she can without actually crouching. Asami’s more than happy to shimmy out of them, letting them pool around her feet. Her own fingers trail a slow, teasing line over the hem of Korra’s sweats, and she hooks on inside but only to pull Korra closer, pressing their bodies together. 

Korra groans out when she feels Asami’s hands sliding slowly over her muscles, her nimble fingers tracing the ridges of her abs. “You sure love those, don’t you?” She mumbles into Asami’s skin, lips brushing over her neck. 

“I do.” Asami murmurs and slides her hands further up, smirking when Korra groans yet again as her hands press into her breasts. She cups them firmly, squeezing ever so slightly and moaning out herself when Korra presses into her even more. “And you sure love when I do that, don’t you?” 

“I sure do…” Korra whispers. She’s managed to unhook Asami’s bra and her fingers slide the straps down her shoulders when she pulls back to look at Asami. “I also like to have the same kind of fun myself.” She grins when the fabric falls down between them and she’s quick to cup Asami’s breasts in her hands. But she’s not as gentle, or as patient. She draws Asami’s already hardened peaks between her thumbs and forefingers and squeezes, tugging and pulling. Asami moans out again, this time louder than the last, and her own hands slide up to Korra’s shoulders and around her neck as she pulls her close. 

“Oh fuck Korra…” She hums out through her moans and lets her head fall to Korra’s shoulder.

“I will.” Korra whispers next to her ear and her hands fall down to Asami’s waist, fingers tugging on Asami’s underwear as she drags it down her thighs. Then she steps back and away from Asami’s arms, smirking at the sight of Asami completely naked in front of her and heaving, taking laboured breaths. “You’re so fucking gorgeous.” Korra says as Asami’s eyes meet hers and she steps close, sliding her hands to Korra’s waist and tugging on her sweats. 

“I want to see you.” Asami mumbles and begins pulling the last piece of Korra’s clothing down her legs, placing wet kisses down her torso. When the sweatpants slip past Korra’s knees Asami pulls back, standing up straight and following the curves of Korra’s body down to between her legs. Her breath hitches in her throat when her eyes pass over the leather straps hooked around Korra’s legs and she can’t stifle the moan that escapes her when her gaze settles on the shaft between them. 

Korra’s hand shoots up to rub behind her neck but Asami’s own reaches out to stop it, and she laces their fingers, bringing her other hand to cup Korra’s cheek. “I like it, very much.” Asami says, leaning in to press their lips together. 

“Really?” Korra struggles to get the words out, last of her doubt seeping through. 

“Korra,” Asami starts and lets her hands fall down to the straps just below Korra’s waist. “I love the way you make love to me. I love the way you fuck me. I love you. But if you don’t push me down on this table and fuck my brains out for the next couple of hours, I’m going to seriously be very angry and you know how that usually ends.” Asami murmured next to Korra’s lips, fingers brushing over the straps and sliding to Korra’s front.

“You know, threatening me with more sex is not really an effective- Oh wait.” Korra smirks. “It’s very effective.” She takes Asami’s bottom lip between her own, tugging roughly as she steps forward, pinning Asami against the table and settling her own hands on its surface as her lips travel down to Asami’s neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses. 

Asami’s own hands wander, sliding over Korra’s muscles, braving a little further down each time she’d pass over the leather straps, but then she slides them to the small of Korra’s back and grips hard at the swell of her backside, biting her lip when Korra groans into her shoulder. “Inside Korra, now,” She mumbles and all but yelps when Korra’s hands slip down behind her legs and she finds herself sitting on the table in one swift motion. 

Korra pulls back only for a moment to admire the sight in front of her before leaning back in and meeting Asami in a desperate, hungry kiss. Her hands trail lines over Asami’s thighs before she lets her palms rest there. Korra squeezes a little, parting Asami’s legs and settling between them, all the while bringing Asami closer to herself and groaning into her mouth whenever Asami’s tongue swirls over her own.

One of Korra’s hands dips between their bodies and Asami moans out when she feels Korra’s teasing fingers slip through the wetness between her legs. Korra settles on playing with the aching bud of Asami’s clit for a little while, tugging it between her fingers, pressing it lightly and circling around it, while occasionally she dips her fingers lower, teasing the tight ring of muscle at Asami’s entrance. 

“You’re so wet,” Korra murmurs into Asami’s mouth, groaning when Asami bites her lip as she slips a finger inside her. “So needy,” Korra murmurs when Asami’s muscles clench slightly around her, “I am going to enjoy being inside you Asami.” 

“Please Korra…” The words slip over Asami’s lips before she can stop them when she feels Korra push two fingers inside. Her hips had already bucked into Korra’s touch and no matter how hard she tries, she can?t stop herself from begging for more. “Please… Inside… I need you inside me…” 

Those words are the last bit of persuasion Korra needs. 

Her hands move to Asami’s legs and she tugs, pulling her a little over the edge of the table as she lines herself up with her entrance. The sight is utterly gorgeous, Asami’s lips shimmering with wetness, already parted and inviting her in. So she shimmies closer, adjusting the shaft to brush through the wetness and teasing Asami’s clit with the tip a little. But then one of Asami’s hands shoot up to her own and the grip is urging, needy and demanding all at once. 

“Inside,” Asami rasps out, staring into Korra’s eyes with nothing but hunger in her own green ones. 

Korra smirks and her eyes widen when she feels Asami’s hips rising to meet her as the shaft begins sliding inside. She is slow at first, careful and tentative, but the second she begins moving Asami’s arms pull her in and her gentle, languid and drawn out thrusts turn into shorter but much faster ones. 

Asami moans with each one and her lips quickly find Korra’s neck as she bites hard onto her skin, tongue flicking over it unevenly. The table beneath them rattles a little, but Korra continued thrusting, angling her hips a little to hit that swollen place she knows by heart with her fingers. 

At one point Korra tries to pull back and grip to Asami’s hips for leverage but Asami’s embrace is too tight so she clambers up on the table, groaning when Asami’s hands slip around and the searing touch of her nails is leaving burning marks down Korra’s back. It is painful, yes, but more than anything it’s arousing and it only spurs Korra on. 

She begins thrusting even harder when Asami’s legs wrap around her waist and each time she does, she tries to bury herself deeper inside, grunting whenever she slides back out. Her own clit strains against the pressure and each thrust brings her a little closer to her own release. But that’ll wait till later.

Asami’s moans grow louder until they are just an unrecognizable mesh of guttural sounds and Korra’s name thrown in from time to time. When Korra brings one hand between their bodies and her fingers find the straining bud of Asami’s clit, her moans turn into screams. 

“So close, Korra, so clo-” Asami’s words are cut with a shout erupting from her throat. Her body quivers, the muscles at her entrance clench around the shaft thrusting inside her. She grips hard around Korra’s shoulders, her eyes fluttering shut when her climax finally hits. Somewhere through it she feels Korra’s lips on her own and she tries to return the kiss but it isn’t until the shudders of pleasure finally begin to drift away that she manages to kiss Korra back. “Oh my…” 

“Yeah…” Korra murmurs against her lips, “You were… Wow Asami.” 

“Wow  _ you _ …” Asami whispers, opening her eyes and staring into Korra’s. “That was… You’re way too good at this for someone who doesn’t have a cock.” 

Korra’s snort is the most endearing thing she’d ever encountered. 

“You’re such a fucking dork,” Korra mumbles and shifts a little, drawing out another moan from Asami. “Oh sorry.” 

“Mmm’s fine…” Asami says, rolling her hips a little, “Gimme a minute to recover and I’ll make sure you’re feeling this good.” 

“I like the sound of that,” Korra purs, slowly sliding out and moving to stand back down. “Oh god, we’re gonna need a new table.” Korra chuckles, eyeing the wetness coating Asami’s blouse and the wooden surface beneath it. 

“It’s all your fault,” Asami murmurs, “You made a mess of me.”

“I sure did.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked reading this as much as I loved writing it ;)


	6. Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami's got a library in her house, yeah? Well, Korra happens to wander in one day.   
> Things... Happen.

“Sweetie?” Asami calls out making her way towards yet another room in the mansion, eyes scanning through it quickly before she moves on. “Korra?” When silence welcomes her she proceeds, raising an eyebrow when she notices the door of their large house library slightly ajar and a hushed murmur coming from within. 

She peers inside and the murmur grows a little louder, just barely, but she still can’t make out any words. So she steps inside, making sure to be as quiet as possible as to not disturb whoever might be inside even if she does have a pretty good idea who it is. 

_ Well I guess I should have expected her to wander to the library at some point. Her restless nature can rest only so long.  _ Asami smiled at the thought of Korra sitting still for longer than an hour. It was a feat hardly accomplishable and even if made Asami feel a little nervous at the beginning of their relationship, she’d grown accustomed to it by now. 

As she walks slowly further into the large room, peeking between rows of ceiling-high bookshelves, the murmur slowly becomes loud enough for her to understand what exactly it is. 

_ “And to you she is the sun, the air you need, the water that keeps you alive, a cold breeze on a hot summer’s day. She is the anchor that keeps you safe at port, tied forever to her as she holds you close, and no matter how far you may drift, you know you’ll always be drawn back home, back to her. That, my dear restless soul, is peace.”  _

“Korra?” Asami half-whispers as she steps between the last shelves at the far end of the room, spotting her girlfriend immediately, sitting on the floor surrounded by books with one perched between her fingers and a bewildered look on her face. “Sweetie, what are you doing here?” 

“Oh, uh, Asami, I-” Korra starts, setting the book down and rubbing the back of her head, “I was bored and I’ve never been here so I went inside and there were all these wonderful books here, and I, I just started reading and I guess I got lost in them?” She peers up, staring at Asami with those pretty blue eyes wide and vibrant. 

Asami smiles at her and moves to settle down beside her but decides against at the last moment. Instead, she maneuvers herself between a couple of books, slides one down from Korra’s lap and takes it place, settling between Korra’s legs and letting her hands fall to Korra’s shoulders. She’s got one hand tangled in her hair before she knows it and she leans in, capturing her lips in a warm, gentle kiss before pulling back with a smile.

“What was it that you were just reading?” 

Korra’s arms find their way around Asami’s waist as if on reflex and she leans over, head resting in the crook of Asami’s neck. “Just some poetry I found.”

“It sounded very… romantic.” Asami murmurs tilting her head and placing a kiss to Korra’s cheek. She brushes her fingers over Korra’s strong jaw, coaxing her to lift her head and capturing her lips in another kiss, this one a little deeper than the previous one.

“It is,” Korra mouths between kisses before she swipes her tongue over Asami’s lip and drags it between her teeth, nipping and kissing it gently afterwards. When she pulls away to look at the woman in her arms, Korra’s breath hitches in her throat from the look Asami’s giving her.

“Make love to me, Korra.” Asami purrs, turning in her arms to settle more firmly, straddling her. Her hands rest on her cheeks, tilting her head and drawing her in as their lips meet again, tongues pressing against one another. She feels Korra’s fingers sliding down her sides, taking their rightful place at her waist and almost immediately Korra squeezes, making Asami gasp into another kiss. 

When Korra’s lips travel lower, leaving a wet trail down Asami’s jaw to her neck, she latches onto her pulse point, drawing the skin between her teeth and biting in almost painfully before sliding her tongue over the marred skin. She stays there, kissing, biting and licking until she feels the press of Asami’s hips against her abdomen, feels the heat between their bodies grow as Asami grinds herself into her, trying to achieve some, any friction. She stills Asami’s movements with her hands, pushing her down and slipping her hands underneath her blouse, teasing the tender skin at her hips before her fingers move to expertly unbutton the pesky fabric. She moves fast, urgently, and before long she’s pushing the blouse over Asami’s shoulder, sliding her down her arms and pushing it off and to the side.

She’s quick to latch her lips onto the newly exposed skin, sighing as she places tender, wet kisses along Asami’s collarbone, trailing just a little lower with each kiss. 

Asami’s hands are in Korra’s hair, fingers twisted through brown locks, nails dragging down Korra’s scalp each time Korra bites her instead of kissing her. She manages to push herself away for a few moments when her conscience seems to have come back to her, but she only tugs on Korra’s shirt, prompting her to pull it off lest there be any barriers between them. The moment the offending fabric is off, Asami leans back into her, reveling in the feeling of skin on skin. 

Korra all but growls against Asami’s shoulder when her lips pass over the strap of her bra but before Asami can even react she slips her hands around, swiftly and skillfully unhooking it and slipping it off only to throw it on the side. The moment Asami is bare before her, Korra leaves one hand settled at the small of Asami’s back and trails the other one to her front, cupping a heaving breast in her palm and squeezing it lightly, kneading the needy flesh as her lips travel to the other breast and her tongue finds a stiff, aching peak. 

The moment Asami feels Korra’s hot mouth around her breast she shudders, unable to stop the moan that escapes her as she arches further into her, tugging her hair to bring her closer to herself. She wonders, briefly, when the kissing turned from warm to urgent, when their touches became so rushed, so needy and full of eagerness and want, when only moments ago they were full of deep, loving feelings and warmth. Not that she minds, of course. With Korra’s teeth nipping at her skin, her teasing fingers and that deep, animalistic look in her eyes, Asami’s just about ready to completely give herself over to whatever idea of pleasure Korra might just have. 

Luckily for her, Korra seems to be eager to please her more than she wants to feel her own release. 

Korra’s got her hand sliding down Asami’s front, not without one last squeeze of her breast, and they’re both grateful for the hot weather outside and the fact that Asami’s actually wearing shorts. When Korra’s hand slips past the hem of said shorts and inside Asami’s black, drenched panties, her fingers are met with so much wetness that it’s almost too tempting to just slide her fingers through Asami’s pouting, slick folds and tease her more than she already has. 

But the moment Asami’s lips latch onto Korra’s lips as she lifts her chin up, Korra knows Asami’s need is at its peak, the way she kisses her so urgently, all teeth and tongue, moaning into her mouth and groaning out her name when Korra slips two fingers over the aching bud of her clit, teasing and sliding lightly around it. 

“Spirits, Korra, I need… Inside, please, I-” 

“It’s okay love, I’ve got you,” Korra murmurs into her lips before their tongues collide once again. 

The next moment feels as if time itself stops.

Korra slips two fingers past the tight ring of muscle at Asami’s entrance and there’s not a single sound in the library in the moments after that. They’re both completely still as Korra gives Asami the time needed to adjust to the pleasant stretch before she begins moving her hand, pressing her palm firmly against Asami’s clit as her fingers move in and out, coated with more and more wetness with each thrust.

She curls them knowingly, pressing that swollen spot and revelling in the loudest of moans Asami gives her before she feels her hips buck and grind into her thrusts and Asami’s hands slip down to her shoulders. Her head droops a little, lips grazing Korra’s earlobe as she groans out, murmuring Korra’s name thrust after thrust as if it were a prayer. 

“Korra… More… Korra... “ 

“I’ve got you,” Korra whispers back, making sure to time her thrusts as her movements hasten. Asami’s close, Korra knows, and she’s trying her best to push her over the edge as fast as possible because the need in Asami’s voice, the pulsing of her muscles around Korra’s fingers, the sharpness of her nails against Korra’s skin as she drags them over her shoulders… She’s so,  _ so _ close and Korra knows exactly what she needs to finally slip over the edge and fall into the abyss of relief. 

“Cum for me sweetie, I’ve got you,” Korra murmurs and tilts her head up, capturing Asami’s lips in a searing kiss when she thrusts once, twice more before she feels the tell-tale fluttering of muscles around her fingers.

Asami throws her head back with a loud groan that’s a mixture of Korra’s name and something neither of them can really identify, not when her voice is so broken and hoarse and she’s in the middle of ecstasy. She rolls her hips, bucking and lifting of Korra’s hand, riding out her climax as long as she can until her body finally gives out and she collapses forward, arms immediately slipping around Korra’s neck as she buries her nose in Korra’s hair.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Asami finally speaks.

“Spirits, Korra…” 

Asami’s heart soars when Korra chuckles underneath her, arms wrapped tightly around Asami’s waist. 

“I guess I should read poetry more often.” 


	7. House gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami never plays dirty. Unless she's sparing with Korra ;)

Korra hears the door of the gym open an hour after she’d come in. She turns, mid push-up, and her lips curl in a smirk.

“Hey there,” She murmurs and pushes herself up on her feet, standing up straight and dusting off.

Asami’s standing beside the door, eyeing her carefully before she walks over, hips swaying a little more than usual. 

“You know, one of these days those arms of yours are going to be the death of me.” Asami says as she nears closer, placing a hand on Korra’s arm and trailing it up to her shoulder. 

Korra grins and barely manages to suppress a shudder when Asami’s fingers brush over the skin at the nape of her neck. 

“I know how much you love it when I use them properly so I need to have them at their best.” Korra murmurs and moves to step around Asami, but not before she leans in close and pecks her cheek. “Come on, let’s spar.” 

Asami’s eyes obviously light up at that and she shuffles out of her -  _ Korra’s _ \- hoodie, leaving in her in a really,  _ really _ tight tank-top, following after Korra until they’re standing on the large mats, facing one another and sharing a few long, devoted looks. 

“You know you’ll be on the floor in a couple of minutes, right?” Asami murmurs, in the sweetest voice she can muster, and she doesn’t miss the way Korra’s eyes seem to sparkle at the sound of it. 

“I know you want me there,  _ Sato _ , but you’ll have to try a bit harder than that.” Korra raises an eyebrow and moves her hands to her front, fingers clenching into fists. “Paws up.” She throws another grin Asami’s way before she steps closer and takes a swing with her right hand, smiling when she meets Asami’s own.

“Avatar Korra, did you really think that’s all I’ve got?” 

Korra steps back again, tilting her head in slight confusion until Asami’s stepping off the mats and pulling off her sweats. She’s got shorts underneath them and Korra’s hit with a realization even before her eyes are fixed on those long, gorgeous legs.

“You play dirty, Asami.” Korra manages to mumble, licking her suddenly dry lips. 

“Only with you.” Asami quips and moves forwards, swinging a fist towards Korra and grinning when Korra all but falls over. “Already in trouble, Avatar?” 

Korra knows her too well and it’s all a nice little ploy to distract her so she vows to try her best and not give into temptation. She shifts on her feet and shuffles back closer as they move about one another, punching and hitting but never once actually coming into close contact.

They move so fluidly, so well with one another that each time one of them swings, the other ducks away perfectly to avoid a hit. It’s a game they’ve perfected over the years, one that both of them enjoy so thoroughly. It’s not until they’ve been at it for half hour that Korra realizes she’s lost the battle before it even started.

The small, tiny beads of sweat trickling down Asami’s throat have her all sorts of distracted and when Asami finally manages to throw her off balance, swiping her leg underneath Korra’s and rushing to straddle her waist, she can do nothing to stop her.

“Ha. Hate to say I told you so!” Asami grins at her, hands pinned on each side of Korra’s head, lips curled in a wide smile.

“Lies and slander,” Korra grins back at her, chest heaving with heavy breaths, “You love saying that.” 

“You know me so well.” Asami murmurs and leans down, brushing their lips together. 

Korra tilts her head slightly until Asami’s leaning back with an eyebrow raised. “You sure you wanna be kissing me while I’m this sweaty and yucky?” 

Asami can’t help but roll her eyes at her. But then she’s leaning back down as her hands move to cup Korra’s cheeks and she draws her in, capturing her lips in a long kiss, deepening it with a swipe of her tongue until she meets Korra’s. 

She leans back a couple of minutes later, her pupils blown, chest rising in deep breaths, hands still on Korra’s face. She bites her lower lip and it’s all that takes for Korra to reverse their position and pin her down against the mat. 

“Gotcha.” Korra murmurs and kisses her again, this time being the one to bite Asami’s lip.

“Mhm, you sure did.” Asami returns the kiss, swiping her tongue over Korra’s lip as her hands trail down the taut muscles of Korra’s sides and to her back, resting at the small of it. “I thought I was supposed to have you pinned down.” 

“Asami, you can have me pinned down any time you want,” Korra murmurs into another kiss, deepening it when her tongue dips in deeper and Asami shudders when Korra catches her upper lip between her teeth. “But right now, I’m going to have my way with you.” Korra’s voice is hoarse and slightly broken as she lays a line of wet, languid kisses down Asami’s jaw and stops at her neck, lashing her tongue over the sensitive, salty skin before pulling it between her lips and giving a light bite. “You’ve been driving me insane ever since you walked in here and those shorts… Asami, those shorts…”

Asami manages a small chuckle at those words and it’s probably her greatest mistake at the moment. And possibly also the best thing she’s done all evening. 

When their eyes meet once again, Korra’s got a look in hers that Asami isn’t really sure she’s ever seen. It’s so blue, so very Korra but at the same time, it’s so dark and hazy and there’s so much… lust, Asami supposes, in those gorgeous blue irises that she can’t help but stare while Korra works her way down her front and her fingers find the hem of Asami’s shirt, dipping below and letting her fingers wander at will. Her lips are parted, just as Asami’s, and the way Korra draws in short, laboured breaths makes Asami’s hips jerk forward involuntarily when the sight becomes all too much. 

Korra’s been adventurous before. She liked taking charge sometimes, and other times she liked to be the one to receive instead of giving. Most of the time, Korra was utterly spectacular in their activities, and even if wasn’t so, it was always so good that it still left Asami aching and throbbing all through the course of the next day. But there was something different about Korra in this particular moment, something that made her already damp underwear even wetter, and her heart rate picked up pace whenever Korra leaned in to brush their lips together. There was something primal about her movements, something about the way her blunt nails kept finding their way to Asami’s smooth, soft skin, in a way in which Korra had never done it before. 

And there is certainly something in the way Korra looks at her the last few moments before she leans in again and her lips latch onto Asami’s neck. Her teeth are rough, her tongue far too teasing and the moans she manages to elicit from Asami are something completely different than usual. Then Asami finally realizes what seems to be going on.

Somehow she’s managed to hit a spot with the whole workout thing and Korra is obviously feeling extremely dominant. So dominant that her usually soft, gentle touches turn into semi-rushed, needy scratches. When her hand finally slips all the way up to Asami’s sports bra, Korra doesn’t even bother taking it off, she only pushes it up along with Asami’s tank top and palms the aching breast in her hand, squeezing it harshly. Her fingers draw the stiff nipple to hardening and when she leans down and captures it between her lips, lashing her tongue over it and nipping with her teeth, albeit more gently, Asami has to try her hardest not to come right then and there. 

Korra repeats her action with Asami’s other breast, all the while palming the one she’d already lavished with her mouth, squeezing and kneading alternating with pinching and pulling. When she deems she’s spent enough time there Korra halts, slips both her hands under Asami’s back and drags her up in the swiftest of movements, leaving Asami more than a little dazed.

“Korra, wha-” Asami doesn’t even get to finish when her clothes are dragged up and over her head and she doesn’t really see where they land when Korra flings them to the side. 

Korra’s clothes come next and meet the same fate, much to Asami’s momentary amusement. But before she can react Korra’s kissing her again, roughly, all teeth and tongue, and pushing her down, all the way until her back is pressed on the mat and Korra’s somehow managed to trap her leg between Asami’s own. Her knee is dangerously close to where Asami needs her so desperately, but Korra seems to be in no rush to get there, rather, she seems more than pleased just by kissing and licking at Asami’s neck, occasionally skimming lower to leave a bite mark here and there on Asami’s shoulders and collarbone, before ascending back up and capturing her lips in a few more wet, deep kisses. 

When she finally seems to have enough of the teasing, and Asami’s quiet, short whimpers have turned into groans, Korra begins moving lower, kissing her way down Asami’s jaw, licking and nipping over neck, and sucking at the sensitive, soft skin just above Asami’s breasts. She takes one in her mouth but only for a fleeting moment, much to Asami’s dismay, and as her tongue swirls around the pert nipple, Asami’s hips buck up when Korra’s free hand dips in her shorts and her fingers slide into the wetness pooling between Asami’s legs without any hesitation. 

“Korra…” Asami groans out as she finally wills herself to move her arms, sliding them to Korra’s shoulders and pulling her up a little to kiss her again, desperately bucking her hips into Korra’s touches, wanting, begging for friction. Korra seems to be merciful for at least a moment and when their lips meet again, tongues sliding along one another, Korra’s fingers trap the throbbing bud of Asami’s clit and pull lightly, making her moan out into Korra’s mouth. She doesn’t have a chance to recover before Korra’s fingers are slipping lower still and soon enough Asami feels a familiar, pleasant stretch when two of Korra’s fingers push inside her, stretching her so wonderfully. Korra’s kisses make her feel dizzy with pleasure but it’s her fingers, the way she curls them just perfectly, that makes Asami moan out again and buck into Korra’s touch. 

Asami’s so close to release, far too close in such a short time but there’s something in the way Korra marks her, the way Korra’s lips press against her own, into her skin, as if each kiss is Korra’s way of saying ‘ _ you’re mine, this is mine, i love how good you feel’.  _ Asami’s certain all it’ll take is a few more thrusts of Korra’s skilled fingers and she’ll unravel, buck and thrash against her lover but Korra pulls away before Asami even has the chance to imagine how good it would feel to come around Korra’s fingers. 

She whines at the loss and for the first time in this whole ordeal, in the time they’ve been lost in each other, Korra looks at her with her head tilted to the side, so much like her usual self, and Asami’s, once again, reminded that this too is Korra. Her Korra. So she reached up after her, drags her down for one more kiss and murmurs into it, arching into Korra’s body and pressing herself close.

“Please Korra…” Asami’s words are barely above a whisper but she knows Korra heard her. She knows because Korra’s already making her way down Asami’s body, with her hand hooked in the waistband of her shorts and dragging them down Asami’s long, slender legs and her nails digging into the soft, supple skin. 

Korra pushes Asami’s legs open when the shorts are thrown away and hurries to settle between them, pushing one leg over her shoulder and wrapping an arm around the other with a satisfied smile. She looks up, gaze locking with Asami’s, before she brings the fingers of her free hand to Asami’s aching core and slides them through the wetness, humming in appreciation. 

“Fuck, Korra..:” Asami groans out again at the feel of Korra’s teasing digits, her hips rolling slightly into the touch. 

Korra’s happy to just explore a little for a while, sliding two fingers along each edge and grove, dipping slightly between the tight ring of muscle before dragging them back up and brushing softly over Asami’s clit. 

It’s all too little and too much at the same time. Asami’s about to protest when Korra finally takes mercy on her and leans in, the tip of her tongue meeting the straining bud of Asami’s clit as she swirls around it before taking it between her lips and suckling lightly. Her fingers drag down Asami’s slit, sliding through the wetness and she lets them rest a little at the side, just occasionally parting the lips and sliding through and over them. When she lets go of Asami’s clit she doesn’t waste any time and tilts her head lower, lapping all the wetness, making sure to cover as much as she can with broad, flat strokes before her tongue is slipping past Asami’s entrance and Asami bucks into her with a loud moan, her hand immediately flying to the back of Korra’s head. 

“Spirits Korra, that feel so good…” Asami’s voice is more a purr than anything else, albeit a little broken and very,  _ very  _ breathy.

“And you taste wonderful.” Korra murmurs into her, so matter-of-factly that it makes Asami’s heart feel warmer for the oddest of reasons, even as her walls flutter around that teasing tongue that’s been making her see stars all this time.

Korra hums against her once more before two of her fingers take the place of her tongue as she moves back up to swirl it around Asami’s clit, press on it and pull it between her lips, suckling and humming against it while her fingers work up a steady pace, faster with each thrust and deeper with each curl. After a short time she squirm a little only to add a third finger as her thrust became a little harsher and she lets her teeth graze Asami’s clit every once in a while. 

It doesn’t take long for Asami to start writhing and bucking into Korra’s thrusts, moaning out loudly each time Korra decides to still her movements and curl her fingers so they drag along that sensitive place, bringing her closer to her climax each time. When Korra dips in with her tongue, lapping all the wetness again before slamming her fingers back between Asami’s tight, velvety walls, Asami can barely hold in the scream that’s threatening to spill through the gym.

Her hands push against Korra’s head, nails scratching at her scalp and she’s pretty sure it might be just a little painful, but Korra’s relentless and just the perfect amount rougher with each thrust of her hand. It takes only a couple more thrusts and Asami arches her back, shouting out what can only be Korra’s name, followed by a string of profanities as her walls flutter and clench tightly around Korra’s probing fingers, and she feels a flood of wetness spill between her legs and down on the mat.

If she were able to think of anything else besides how good it feels to be buzzing with the afterglow of a climax so good, Asami would notice the slyest of smirks on Korra’s lips, and the way her eyes are glossy and clouded with desire. 

But Asami does notice one thing, though. 

When Korra moves to sit up between her legs, staring at the fingers still coated in Asami’s release before she brings them to her lips and cleans them off, Asami sits up and moves to her faster than she thought possible, kissing her and toppling them over as she straddles Korra’s waist.. 

Korra may have won this one, but Asami still has a few aces up her sleeve, even if it might involve ruining another training mat in the process. 


	8. Kitchen counter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing like a good dinner ;)

“Korra, sweetie, dinner should be done in five, can you go get us something to drink please?” Asami shouts across their apartment while stirring the sauce and checking the meat she’s got roasting in the oven. 

“Sure thing,” Korra quips from the couch, “Red?” She stands up swiftly and walks over, resting against one of the cupboards and watching Asami cook. 

“I think I’m more in the mood for white, really.” Asami murmurs before taking the meat out and turning off the oven. She quickly sets aside the sauce and grabs a couple of plates from the nearby cupboard. By the time Korra picks the wine from the fridge on the other side of the kitchen Asami’s already set the table and put the food on it, smiling to herself as she watches her fiance make faces at the bottle and frowning because she couldn’t get it open on the first try.

When Korra leans back against the counter, victoriously holding the bottle in one hand and the cork in the other, Asami can’t help but laugh out at the sight of Korra’s gorgeous grin spread wide on her face. She makes her way over, taking the bottle and placing it away before leaning in and pressing a wet kiss to the side of Korra’s mouth, smirking when Korra tries to follow for another kiss. 

“You’re such a dork, you know?” Asami murmurs against her lips, occasionally pressing them together to meet Korra for a soft kiss. 

She’s not sure when it happens but the smile on Korra’s face has her feeling all sorts of warm emotions and all Asami wants to do is press herself close to that toned body, feel those strong arms wrapped tight around her. And she be damned if she won’t feel it right then and there.

“You love it, miss Sato.” Korra purrs and lets her hands rest on Asami’s arms but then Asami’s own hands find their way to Korra’s waist and it sends tiny little tingles all the way down her spine. “Asami…” She doesn’t get to finish that sentence or say much more because Asami’s kissing her, with much more purpose this time, deeply and a little roughly and her hands are warm and knowing and it’s all it takes for arousal to start growing stronger. 

By the time Asami does finally let her speak, they’re both a little dazed and breathing heavily and Korra’s hands have, somehow, found their way to Asami’s hair and she’s tugging, scratching her scalp lightly and the way it makes Asami moan out in the nicest way is almost as good as feeling Asami’s lips on her own. 

“Get up here,” Asami murmurs, lips trailing over Korra’s jaw, “I want a taste.” 

If Asami’s voice weren’t so husky and dripping with raw want, Korra would actually think twice before lifting herself up and sitting on the counter. But Asami is desperate, needy and demanding and Korra doesn’t have it in her,  _ and doesn’t really want to _ stop where this is heading.

“Dinner will get cold,” She only manages to say before Asami’s capturing her lips in another heated kiss, tongue tracing over her lips in a silent plea for permission. Korra welcomes her eagerly and her arms tighten around Asami’s shoulders, drawing her in even closer while she kisses her hungrily and grinds her hips into Asami’s own. The moan it elicits is enough to make her dripping wet and Korra’s sure Asami knows just how wet she is making her. 

“I’m just getting started on dinner, sweetie.” Asami murmurs and leaves her lips, kissing her way down to Korra’s neck and pulling her already sweat slicked skin between her teeth, she tugs it and hums when Korra groans out. 

Korra barely has any time to respond when Asami’s nipping her way lower, lips resting at the juncture where Korra’s neck and shoulder meet, sucking at the skin so hard it’ll most certainly leave a mark. Not that Korra minds. Asami slips her hands to her middle, tugging at the buttons of her shirt and humming when the material starts inching apart and her fingers are met with heated skin. She can feel Korra’s laboured breaths, the way her muscles clench and tighten and as she leans down further to place a long, wet kiss just above her breast, Asami can’t help but smirk at the hitch in Korra’s breathing that comes immediately after. 

“Oh spirits, Asami.” Korra murmurs and her hands fall on the counter, gripping the edge as she arches her back, moaning quietly with every kiss Asami places on her skin. She lets her shirt slip down her arms and pushes it aside, biting her lip at the sight of her fiance pushing her bra up and cupping her breast before she takes a nipple in her mouth and traces her tongue around it, making Korra shudder in delight. 

With one hand resting on Korra’s hand Asami leans in further, taking one gorgeous mound in her mouth and cupping the other with her free hand, squeezing as she does so. She isn’t intent on staying there much so she lets her other hand fall down, tugging on Korra’s shorts and all but growling when Korra’s only response is a long groan. She pulls the nipple between her teeth and bites a little rougher than usual, reveling in another shudder she elicits and smirking triumphantly when Korra lifts up from the counter so she can slide her shorts and briefs off. 

Without noticing, Korra’s left bare and the mere sight of her leaves Asami breathless. She’s so,  _ so  _ wet, dripping with need and arousal, legs parted and hips angled towards her. When she takes a few more moments to simply admire the beauty in front of her, Korra lets out a small whine, followed by a buck of her hips, and Asami smirks once more, sliding her hands up Korra’s thighs. 

“So ready,” She murmurs, “All for me.” She leans in to capture Korra’s lips one last time before sliding down, pushing Korra’s legs over her shoulders and gripping tightly. Asami pulls her closer to the edge and smiles up at her, kissing her inner thigh with a feather-light touch. “I can’t wait to taste you, sweetheart.” 

“Asami please.” Korra all but begs, one hand on the counter, the other slipping into raven hair, twining through the locks and scratching at Asami’s scalp. “Please, I need you to-” She’s cut off with a whine escaping from her lips when she feels Asami’s tongue press against her dripping core- “Oh fuck…” 

Asami loves taking her time but right now, tonight, she’s just too wound up, too crazy about Korra, needs to taste her so much it almost hurts. The moment she takes one long, slow swipe through her dripping folds, Asami knows no food could taste this good, and she immediately wants more, so much more. She peppers light kisses over the wetness then presses her tongue through it, reveling in the taste and eagerly taking as much as she can get. When she reaches what she has so expertly been avoiding, she slips her arms around Korra’s legs and squeezes them tight, knowing full well how hard Korra will buck into her when she captures her clit between her lips. And seconds later, she is proven right - Korra moans out loudly and grinds into her mouth and Asami can feel more wetness dripping onto her chin as she plays with the swollen bud. 

Asami hums into her and Korra arches yet again, pressing her hand to the back of Asami’s head and murmuring reassurances and gentle words when she feels a rhythm in the way Asami plays and laps through her wetness. She feels worshiped, more so than any god, and the way Asami seems to be spelling  _ I love you’s  _ against her clit brings Korra that much closer to her impending release. 

“Asami I won’t be able to,” She starts, moaning out when Asami slides down to press her tongue in her, “Oh spirits, I’m already so close.”

Asami smirks but then the clenching of Korra’s muscles around her tongue brings her back to the moment and she doubles her efforts, lapping at all the wetness and toying with Korra’s clit in all the ways she knows will drive her crazy. When she feels the movements grow more constant and the hand on the back of her head grip tighter, Asami hums into her once more and looks up momentarily, hoping to catch her fiance in utter bliss. 

And  _ oh spirits, _ she does. 

Korra’s shaking above her, one hand gripping the counter, the other scratching at Asami’s head, lips parted, eyes shut tight as she tries to grind even more into Asami’s mouth, clenching around her tongue. She knows she’s absolutely soaked and dripping everywhere but Asami’s made it her mission not to let a single drop spill and fuck if Korra’s not going to come again just from the way Asami’s relentlessly licking and sucking and thrusting.

Korra finally stills completely and tugs at her hair and Asami slows her movements, tongue replaced with her lips as she presses the gentlest of kisses from Korra’s folds to her thighs, first one then the other, knowing full well how sensitive Korra is at this point. She chances a look up and is met with warm blues staring back at her and a dopey grin on Korra’s face as she urges her to lift up, tugging on Asami’s blouse and coaxing her into a long, heart-warming kiss. 

When both their breathing slows and their heart beats return to their normal pace, Korra smiles against Asami’s lips, occasionally pecking her, resting her arms around her fiance’s shoulders. 

“I can’t believe you just did that,” She murmurs, “We’re gonna have to disinfect this counter very thoroughly now.” 

“You mean, I will?” Asami purs against her lips, hands slipping around Korra’s still bare waist as she trails light, small circles at the small of Korra’s back.

“I’d help but you know I’m a mess in the kitchen.” 

Asami pulls back just enough to look at the still-present, light sheen of wetness between Korra’s legs, before murmuring with a smirk. 

“You sure are.” 

Korra groans loudly, tugging her back into her embrace and wrapping her legs around Asami’s waist. 

“I fell into that one far too easily.” 

“Sure did,” Asami says with a smirk.

“So,” Korra starts, capturing Asami’s lip between her own and trailing her tongue over it, “Ready for dessert?” 


	9. Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy! ;)

“Spirits, Korra, did you see his face?” Asami mumbles through a fit of giggles as she and Korra all but break down the door of their apartment while trying to unlock and open it in their mildly intoxicated state.

What started as an evening of sophisticated strutting around with Republic City’s most important faces at one of Reiko’s benefits, soon turned into something much more enjoyable for both Korra and Asami. Fueled by a few glasses of strong drinks they had managed to slip away a couple of times, hiding out on one of the secluded balconies or simply basking in the glorious warm evening out in the darkness of the garden where no one would bother.

They stumble in their apartment, just barely standing on their feet, and while Asami is locking the door Korra is laughing beside her, leaning against the wall and trying to toe out of her shoes but mostly failing. 

It’s silent in the room and it takes them both at least another two minutes to finish those menial tasks before Korra’s hands are on Asami’s hips and pulling her against her own body, pressing them tight to one another while her lips latch onto whatever bare strip of skin she can find on Asami’s neck. She grabs at her scarf and pulls it away until it’s thrown somewhere in the dark of the room and out of the way, much to Korra’s pleasure. 

Asami groans at the contact, arms falling to her sides as she lets her coat slip down and pool at her feet and she tilts her head, giving Korra more access, barely managing not to moan out when Korra’s teeth graze the skin over her pulse point. 

“Korra… Your jacket…” Asami tries to speak but words are pulled away from her when one of Korra’s hands slide down her side and over the swell of her backside. “Oh spirits,” She moans out when Korra squeezes with just enough force to make tremors pass through her body. “Bedroom,” Asami rasps out, hands flying to Korra’s face, pulling her away. “Now.” Asami all but growls, staring deep into those full-blown, gorgeous blue eyes. 

Korra only nods and turns on her heels, much more deftly than one would expect from an intoxicated person, and heads in the direction of the hallway that leads to their bedroom, taking off her jacket along the way and throwing it haphazardly on the couch as she passes it by. She stops abruptly to take off her shoes, not bothering to put them away she only pushes them out of the way and continues on, glancing over her shoulder as she reaches out for Asami’s hand.

When their fingers entwine, Korra feels shivers erupting just below her hairline, sliding down her spine and so much warmth and familiar pressure pooling deep within. 

She squeezes Asami’s hand before pulling her own away to take her shirt off, she’s almost halfway through with it and nearly gets herself caught in the process of pulling it over her head when she feels Asami’s hands sliding over the newly exposed skin of her sides and up her raised arms, those knowing fingers pushing the shirt all the way up and gently taking it away when it finally comes off. In one moment there’s nothing but stillness and silence around them and in the next Asami’s hands are back on her body, touching, grazing, pressing and brushing. 

Korra doesn’t get a moment to recover from the exhilarating tremors Asami’s fingers leave in their wake before she’s being pushed to the side as Asami raises her arms yet again, nudging her to lean face-first against the cold wall. Her hands slip away again, only to rest at the swell of Korra’s backside as she cups, ever so slightly, before squeezing and smirking when Korra groans and bucks into the touch.

“Asami…” Korra finally speaks, even if it is a muffled sound coming from her lips pressed to her own arm, “What about the-” 

As if reading her mind, Asami steps in close, one leg pushing its way between Korra’s own while her hands slide up and around her waist, teasing the ridges of Korra’s sculptured abs, nails lightly grazing her skin. 

“Too far.” Asami murmurs with her lips resting against Korra’s shoulder before she presses a light kiss there, only to bite into the skin a moment later. Her leg slips even further between Korra’s when she feels the way Korra bucks into her, and she trails one hand up Korra’s front and lets the other fall a little lower, teasing at the waistband of her pants. She traces a finger at both ends, one barely slipping below the waistband and the other brushing just slightly over the fabric of Korra’s sports bra as if she’s asking for permission which she knows she already has. But Asami always asks, as does Korra, even in the most non-verbal of ways. 

“May I?” She murmurs this time, pressing light kisses over Korra’s shoulder and all the way to her neck where she settles for suckling until she feels, more than hears, Korra’s hum of approval.

Her hand slides up and she cups Korra’s breast with a steady insistent hand, kneading the wanton flesh beneath the fabric and squeezing just a little to hear her lover moan out in pleasure. When she gets the reaction she’s been waiting for her hand slips underneath the bra and her fingers find the already fully erect nipple, sliding around it as she tugs and teases, humming into Korra’s skin when she feels her buck her hips once again. 

Asami bites into her shoulder, sucking and sliding her tongue over the now bruised skin just as her other hand slips below the waistband of Korra’s pants and with a little adjusting she slides it all the way inside her briefs, unable to stop herself from moaning out when her fingers are met with so much wetness. 

“Spirits, Korra.” She murmurs while pressing kisses to Korra’s skin, all but smirking when she realizes just how hot it feels under her lips. “So wet for me.” Her fingers dip a little lower, teasing at Korra’s entrance before she pulls back up, just enough to press them to the aching bud that Korra needs her at so much. She can feel the need in the way Korra bucks into her touch and it makes the ever growing pressure in her core all the more present. “You’re so wet honey.” She says with a knowing hum beside Korra’s ear and thriving when Korra’s head tilts back and she feels her lean more against the wall. 

“Don’t tease…” Korra’s voice trails off, hips rolling with the need to gain some much needed friction between her legs. 

Asami’s fingers as teasing still, she’s only playing around, rolling them in a circle with the subtlest of touches because she knows how exactly to drive Korra crazy but when Korra’s hoarse voice breaks through the moans and the heavy breaths, she stops, completely, with what she’s doing, as if she’s contemplating her lover’s words. But then seconds she regains her vigor and her movements are much more precise, knowing, her fingers deft as she moves them with a purpose. Her lips are all but permanently latched on to Korra’s neck, sucking, kissing and biting and her other hand has not let go of Korra’s breast, kneading with fervor as she occasionally tugs the pert nipple between her fingers. 

Even after a short few minutes Korra’s a complete mess in Asami’s arms, bucking her hips and almost clawing at the wall in her ache to reach a climax. But she needs just a bit more and Asami already knows her so well, knows the way Korra’s heart begins to stutter when she’s close, knows just how she sounds when that climax is fast approaching, and Asami knows exactly how to bring her to it. 

So she lets her hand slide further down, slipping one finger past the tight ring of muscles, groaning when she feels them clenching. She stills her movements for the briefest of moments before pulling back and adding another finger as she slips back in, moaning out at how easily they both fit and just how much Korra seems to enjoy the stretch. She can feel the pulsing around her fingers, the way Korra clenches around them each time she thrusts them back in, but even more so when she finally curls them to hit that ridged spot just perfectly, eliciting moans and shudders from Korra.

“Faster.” Korra moans out, readjusting to be able to keep herself upright, “Go faster.” Her voice is thick and hoarse as she speaks, almost swallowed by her own moans but it’s the right amount to stir something even wilder in Asami.

The moment the words are out of Korra’s mouth Asami steps back just enough to pull both her hands away while she simultaneously pushes at Korra’s hips to make her turn around. Her wordless action is understood instantly and Korra’s facing her with nothing but pure desire in her darkened eyes, lips parted and chest rising with heavy breaths. 

“Asami, why did you st-” 

Korra doesn’t get to finish her question. 

Asami’s lips are on her own in a flash and the kiss is rough, it’s all teeth and tongue and force while Asami’s hands slip back to their rightful places, one resting on Korra’s breast, tweaking and squeezing and the other already in her briefs, back in the heat of Korra’s wetness, back where she wants it the most. 

She doesn’t hesitate to thrust her fingers in this time, groaning when Korra moans out so loud and then bites her lip in response. She curls them as she thrust again and again and again, with more force than they’re both used to but it feels good, it feels great and Korra’s moans tell her enough to know she feels good too.

Korra’s at some point slipped her hands underneath Asami’s blouse and her back will certainly be very red later on but it doesn’t matter as long as Korra’s nails feel so good scratching down her back, not when the burn from them is almost as good as the feeling of being inside Korra. 

When Korra’s head falls back and thuds against the wall, Asami knows she’s on the edge, the very brink of her climax and when she adds a third finger, grunting when Korra’s nails dig deep into her skin, she’s sure Korra’s about to come. 

And seconds later, she’s proven right. 

The clenching around her fingers all but doubles as Korra’s whole body stills completely, her breathing seems to stop for a few seconds and her voice spills out in a loud moan when she topples over the edge. 

It takes quite a bit of long, heavy breaths and the support of Asami’s soothing hands to bring her down from her high but when Korra finally comes to, she’s got a dopey grin on her face and her hands are wound through Asami’s hair.

“That was amazing,” Korra murmurs into Asami’s lips, pressing light kisses against them. “I’m going to be so sore tomorrow.” 

Asami grins, pulling Korra’s bottom lip between her teeth and gently running her tongue over it. She releases it a moment later, murmuring with a smirk.

“Look at it from another angle, sweetie.” She presses a kiss to Korra’s lips and pulls back, taking her hand and lacing their fingers as she leads them to the bedroom, throwing a knowing glance over her shoulder. “At least you won’t have to work out tomorrow.” 


	10. Terrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy ;)

Korra sighs and leans over, grabbing her glass of juice and grinning contently after she takes a sip of the cold liquid. The sun is just setting slowly over the horizon and the view from their newly redone terrace is absolutely astonishing. 

“Sami, this is gorgeous,” She murmurs, turning to her left to glance at Asami. “With the hedge no longer in the way we have this awesome view and god, these chairs your picked out..” Her voice trails off as she brings her arms above and behind her head, leaning back fully and closing her eyes with a sigh. “Amazing…” 

She hears no reply at first, except a quiet, barely audible murmur coming from Asami. Then the sound of her feet on the wooden floor follow and in a few short steps, Korra hears, more than feels, Asami sitting down on her own chair, scooting over and nudging Korra with her bottom. 

Korra slowly pries her eyes open, only to be met with a sight thousand times lovelier than the sunset she’d been watching. 

“More over,” Asami mumbles, shifting to lay beside her and slipping an arm over Korra’s waist. “The chairs aren’t meant to hold two but I think we can fit just nicely.” 

Korra chuckles and slides as far to the side as she can, giving her space. “Well you can always lie on me.” She offers with a wiggle of her eyebrows and Asami simply swats at her shoulder with her free hand. 

They lay in silence for a long while until the sun has nearly set, and it’s nearly thirty minutes later that Korra finally breaks the silence. 

“Should we head inside?” She murmurs softly, running her fingers over Asami’s arm thrown around her. “I think we’ve got about an hour before Bo and Mako come over. 

She feels Asami shifting closer, nuzzling into her neck and the moment she feels those full, soft lips on her skin, even though it’s a thousandth time Asami touches her like that, Korra still feels shivers rush through her and the hairs at the back of her neck stand on end. 

“Sami…” She murmurs again, voice a little thicker than moments ago, and the hand she’d had caressing Asami’s arm stills in its motion. “We don’t have time…” She tries again but then those lips move, just barely an inch, but it’s enough to stir another rush of shivers through her and this time, she begins to feel a low, quiet thrum somewhere in her belly, a stirring that she knows well by now.

Asami shifts beside her and the hold she has on Korra’s waist tightens for the briefest moments before she lets got and her hand begins to wander further, slipping beneath the hem of Korra’s shirt. Her fingers graze over the ridges of Korra’s muscles, as if she’s mapping them out despite knowing them already by heart, and Korra can feel the goosebumps Asami’s touch leaves in its wake. 

She’s about to move her hand and try to stop the one beneath her shirt, or at least give her best at trying, but then Asami’s whispering six little words in her ear and Korra’s as good as gone, Bolin and Mako momentarily forgotten.

“Fifteen minutes is all I need.” 

Asami’s lips are already wrapped around her earlobe, and Korra can feel the touch of her tongue as it wraps around the sensitive flesh, drawing out a moan from deep within her throat. Asami’s fingers trail higher over her skin, brushing over the fabric of her sports bra and as she lets go of Korra’s lobe and her lips latch onto her neck, those fingers slip beneath the confines of the tight fabric and before she knows, Korra’s moaning out again, unprepared and frankly, a little surprised at how easily Asami can make her feel this way.

The thrum in her belly is now a steady throb and it’s taken nothing but a few expert touches to evoke the fire that’s burning within her, and the flames feel as if they erupt everywhere Asami touches. 

When Asami grasps her breast, Korra sucks in a sharp breath, and as that knowing hand toys with the wanting mound, Asami’s lips have already moved well over her neck, leaving no space void of gentle, long and wet kisses, and a few bruises, most certainly. 

Asami’s always loved marking her and truthfully, Korra loves the feeling of Asami’s lips on her neck, and the way that sharp, momentary pain sends sparks through her blood and straight between her legs, every time Asami’s teeth scrape over her skin and leave a deep mark. 

“Sami…” Korra hums, hips already slowly rolling upwards in search of much needed friction.

She’s still trying to figure out how she’d gone from zero to aroused beyond belief but as Asami’s fingers wrap around her nipple and she feels her tug roughly, all thoughts except one are instantly gone and her minds is void of everything except Asami, her lips, her fingers, her tongue and teeth and her hot breath and warm, soft body. 

“I know sweetie.” Asami hums beside her ear and flicks her tongue over her lobe once more before her hand slips away from Korra’s breast and she scrapes her nails over the hard muscles and prominent ridges. She takes a moment longer there, always appreciative, always tentative when it comes to Korra’s muscles, but then Korra rolls her hips forward once more and Asami slides her hand between her legs, cupping Korra over the clothes and sighing when she feels the heat on her skin and the way Korra seems to press into her palm even more.

She doesn’t wait though and before Korra can say anything her hand’s slipped inside the already soaked underwear and as her fingers come in contact with hot and sticky wetness, Asami can’t help but groan out at the feeling. 

“Baby you’re so wet…” She murmurs against Korra’s cheek, lips brushing over it as the words leave her. “You need me real bad, don’t you?” She continues, her voice thick with pleasure as her fingers slide through the folds, softly slipping over and through them, coating her fingers with more of the wonderful wetness. 

Much to Asami’s pleasure, Korra only manages a small grunt in agreement, head tilting back as she rolls her hips in Asami’s hand and sucks in a breath when Asami presses her palm over her clit. 

It’s throbbing and already so sensitive that even the smallest of touches brings her so close to coming that she wonders if Asami will actually need fifteen minutes. At this point it kind of seems excessive, Korra muses for a moment before her thoughts leave her yet again as Asami brings a finger to softly circle over her clit. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” She hears Asami murmur as she continue her ministrations, fingers brushing feather-light touches around her clit, just barely pinching the swollen bud occasionally. 

Korra’s breathing grows faster by the moment and she uses her hands to grip the wooden plank of their new garden chair, thanking whatever gods made them buy these ones specifically because at least she’ll have something to hold on when Asami send her spiraling through a climax. 

“Sami,” Korra tries, breath short and laboured, “Please.” She manages to stutter out between breaths, pushing her hips into Asami’s hand, hoping her message will get through. 

She knows Asami understand when she feels her lips curling in a smile against her skin and then moment later it’s as if all air’s been sucked out of her lungs when she feels Asami’s fingers slip away from her clit and two of them push inside her, stretching the tight walls in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

The pain is sudden and sharp but it’s barely noticeable compared to the glorious stretch and the fullness she feel from Asami’s fingers. And when she curls them just right a second later, and hits that swollen spot at her front wall, Korra’s only thought is that even five minutes might be enough to make her come.

“You okay, sweetie?” Asami hums against her cheek, head tilted away slightly so their eyes can meet.

Korra offers her a dazed, sloppy smile. “Perfect.” 

Then she feels Asami’s fingers move, slowly pulling out and then pushing back in and the friction it gives, the way they brush against her walls and stretch her over and over with each thrust, has her rolling her hips and gripping whatever surface she can reach within moments.

Asami’s got a steady rhythm going, and her thrusts are neither rough nor soft. She curls her fingers every few thrusts and every time she does, Korra lifts her hips off the chair, sucks in a breath and she’s so,  _ so close _ to the tipping point but just before she can reach it Asami pulls her fingers back and nearly out, and Korra groans every time at the lack of fullness. 

“Are you gonna come for me, sweetie?” Asami’s lips press next to her ear and Korra shudders at her words, nearly coming from them alone.

She tries to answer, tries to form words, but as she opens her mouth to speak Asami slips a third finger inside her and Korra’s seeing stars. 

Asami’s got her palm pressing steadily over her clit and she thrusts her fingers in once, twice and curls them on the third thrust and Korra’s groaning out through a long, deep climax, her body arched off her chair and her eyes screwed shut. 

It takes her a couple of minutes to wind down, panting heavily with her arm thrown over her head and her chest heaving. 

“Spirits, Sami.” She murmurs, finally regaining her senses. 

“I believe that was much less than fifteen minutes, Korra.” Asami whispers and pulls her hand out from Korra’s underwear, bringing it to her lips and suckling on the fingers coated in Korra’s wetness. “Mmm,” She hums, lips wrapped around her pointer finger. “I do love the way you taste, sweetie.” 

Korra peeks from underneath her arm then proceeds to swat at Asami’s shoulder almost bashfully, cheeks reddened and warm. 

“Well I do.” Asami huffs with a smirk and sits up, moving to stand. “Now I kind of wish we hadn’t invited everyone over for game night…” She mumbles and turns to her side, leans over and captures Korra’s lips in a kiss. “I really want you for myself.”

“Sami…” Korra groans against her lips, already realizing that Asami will now proceed to tease her for the rest of the night by reminding her that what they’d started at their terrace with most certainly be continued in the bedroom.

She only hopes she can survive the next few hours they’ve got to spend with friends, in a room with Asami throwing knowing, teasing looks her way.


	11. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves good shower smut ;)

Asami sighs as the warm water hits her tingling skin and runs down her body, soothing her tired muscles and easing her in the slowness of the evening she’s been craving throughout the whole crazy day. 

There were so many things to do, new projects that needed reviewing and her partners had been particularly boring today. Nothing a good, hot shower won’t soothe though.

She hears Korra come in the bedroom before her girlfriend’s even making a sound.

“Baby?” Asami calls, voice muffled but still loud enough.

Silence greets her for a few moments and she thinks she may have actually heard wrong until the large sliding door of the shower is being pulled to the side and Korra’s bare form appears on the other side before she’s stepping in with a tired look on her face.

“Hey.” Korra murmurs as she moves closer and under the stream of now hot water, arms reaching out for Asami’s own.

They embrace at first, slowly and gently, taking in each other’s scent and warmth and Korra’s the first one to pull away and step back under the water, hands running up and through her hair as she throws her head back, exhaling against the feeling of hot droplets hitting her skin.

Asami simply stands on the side, lathering herself slowly, and marveling at the gorgeous sight before her. Something clicks in the back of her mind and suddenly the shower’s growing hotter than she’s used to and her hands are itching to feel Korra’s skin underneath her own. 

She steps in before she can stop herself, body pressing into Korra’s own as her hands come to rest at Korra’s hips.

“Hmm?” Korra only hums in response, head still tipped back, until Asami presses her lips to her neck and Korra’s arching into her. 

“Ah!” Korra’s voice pierces through the dull thudding of the water hitting the shower floor when Asami pushes her back against the cold surface of the wall and the nearly fall down when Korra manages to slip a little under the impact, just barely managing to keep herself upright when Asami’s body presses against her.

“I don’t think I’ve ever wanted you this much.” Asami murmurs next to her ear, lips closing around a wet lobe and teeth tugging at it as her tongue swirls over and under, making Korra shudder in return. “I want to be inside you, Korra.” Asami speaks again, voice as thick yet just as soft as velvet. 

She’s got Korra pinned against the wall, hands on either side of her hips as her lips keep assaulting whatever part of Korra’s skin she can find that doesn’t require her moving too much. Not yet, at least. She wants to savour this moment of complete control where Korra’s shuddering against her, rolling her hips into Asami’s own and nearly whimpering whenever Asami’s tongue makes contact with her wet skin. 

Asami slides one hand up those gorgeously sculpted abs she adores so very much and this time Korra can’t hold back a moan when Asami drags her nails over the ridges between her muscles and slips her hand back up to squeeze a heaving breast in it. 

“Sami…” Korra mewls as Asami drags her palm over her pebbled nipple before running her fingers around it and tugging on it lightly to elicit another moan. She smirks against Korra’s lips when she leans in for another kiss, purposefully kneading the flesh in her hand and rolling her hips in time with Korra’s own.

They kiss gently, at first, nothing but lips pressed against each other, slow and languid, but soon those same lips grow more insistent, needier and wanton, and before long Asami’s tongue is brushing over Korra’s and her teeth are tugging at a plump lip and suddenly it’s just not enough and Korra needs more.

“Sami, baby-” 

Asami uses that moment to drag her nails down Korra’s abs once more, hand slipping lower in an instant until she reaches her thighs which she parts eagerly, supporting Korra’s weight, as her legs slip between them and the feeling of Korra’s warm and wet center presses against her own thigh. 

“I know sweetie.” Asami hums into her lips, pressing little pecks over them. “I’ve got you.” She murmurs, both hands on Korra’s hips as she helps her with the motion, nearly shuddering herself when Korra leans into her fully and starts to all but rut into her thigh. As exhilarating as it is to see her girlfriend reduced to such a needy mess, Asami’s knows this is not enough for her and, even though she lets Korra enjoy it for a few moments longer, playing with her other breast and tugging at her nipple to stimulate her further, she’s growing impatient herself.

Before Korra can even react, Asami’s stopping all her movement one moment and then sinking down on the shower floor and settling on her knees in front of Korra, eyes lustful and so full of want, eager and dazed in more ways than one.

“Move the shower a bit, baby.” Asami mumbles, loud enough for Korra to hear, and smiles when Korra reacts immediately, pushing the shower head further away so the stream of water now hit Asami’s back rather than Korra’s front. “Thank you sweetie.” Asami murmurs as she leans in to press a few kisses to Korra’s strong thighs, parted slightly for her. “Be a good girl, baby.” Asami says with the sweetest voice she can muster, reveling in the whimper it drags out of Korra as her legs part even further and she begins to raise one and eagerly moves it to Asami’s shoulder. Asami hums at her reaction, caressing her leg with one hand and drawing tantalizing short circles over her abs with the other.

She presses small kisses to Korra’s leg, starting from her knee and moving slowly, far too slowly in Korra’s opinion, further up until she reaches the inside of her thigh. She looks up to meet Korra’s eyes before tugging on her skin with her teeth and nibbling her way further to where Korra needs her most, grinning when Korra groans in frustration.

“Sami, please.” Korra says, voice gruff with need as she slips one hand to Asami’s hair, fingers brushing through the wet curls softly as she pushes with the barest hint of force, not even pushing really, just nudging.

“So eager.” Asami murmurs into her mound, lips caressing the soft brown curls above Korra’s centre. “So needy.” 

“All your fault.” Korra grumbles from above, eyes downcast and staring right into Asami’s own. Asami pecks her skin once more and the looks in Korra’s eyes turns from disgruntled to pleading within a second. “Asami.” She says one last time before a moan breaks out her throat and she tips her head as far back as she can when Asami lowers her lips to the throbbing heat between Korra’s legs. “Oh spirits…” 

Asami smirks before circling Korra’s clit with her lips and brushing her tongue over the sensitive nub, eliciting little shudders all through her lover’s body. She suckles around it in the gentlest of ways before moving even lower and parting Korra’s folds with her tongue as she licks her way through and to where she’s dying to be. She dips in with her tongue for a taste, moaning out when the familiar salty sweetness hits her taste buds, and the moan triggers another shudder in Korra, making her hips buck into Asami’s mouth. 

She slips her hand down from Korra’s tantalizing abs and runs a finger over the leg Korra’s still standing on, dragging her nails down her taut skin and leaving scorching red marks in her wake. Asami will make sure to mark her later when they get to bed but right now she’s aching to be inside Korra and she doesn’t even hesitate before moving back up to play with her clit as she slips one finger inside her, curling it expertly to hit that spongy spot that has Korra moaning out in pleasure. She pulls her finger back out slowly, smirking around the nub between her lips when Korra pushes against the back of her head and she hurries to slip her finger back inside, setting a slow, torturous rhythm. 

The water’s warm against her back and her knees are starting to hurt just barely, but the way Korra’s clenching around her finger and shuddering beneath her touch is more than worth it. After a couple of minutes of slow thrusts Asami carefully moves another finger inside her, curling them both as she quickens her pace and her own insides feel as if they were on fire.

“I love it.” One brush of her tongue. “How.” Another brush of her tongue, and a shudder in response. “You squeeze.” Yet another brush of her tongue as her thrusts continue and Korra clenches hard. “Around my fingers.” 

Korra cries out with something resembling a mixture between a guttural groan and Asami’s name followed by some expletive that Asami can’t exactly understand because it’s immediately replaced with a moan, and another, and they continue just as Asami’s thrusts do, and with each harder thrust, and deeper curl of her fingers, Korra moans out louder until her voice is nearly gone and all that’s left are sob-like sounds and throaty gasps. 

Asami’s still staring up at her through the thrusting, making sure to quicken her pace even further with each thrusts, and as she settles more firmly on her knees, she gains a new angle and Korra cries out once more when Asami hits that swollen spot with each thrusts. Asami hums before closing her lips around Korra’s clit and sighing as she suckles on the throbbing nub and lashes her tongue in time with her thrusts.

It doesn’t take much longer, a couple more thrusts and a brush or two more of her tongue and Korra’s crying out her name, shuddering and spasming above her, muscles clenching hard and tight around Asami’s fingers as she presses on with her thrusts until she can literally feel Korra’s release sliding down into her palm. She eases out her fingers, only to replace them with her tongue, groaning out when her girlfriend’s taste welcomes her, all heady and strong and just as wonderful as she remembers it.

Korra’s bracing herself against the wall, the leg she’s supporting herself on weak and she moves her hand to Asami’s hair, brushing her fingers through it as she’s coming down from her high. When Asami looks up to her and their eyes meet, it’s one of those warm, loving gazes they so often share. 

“Hold on.” Asami murmurs before pressing a tiny peck against Korra’s clit and she leaves a lingering kiss on top of her small patch of curls before slowly lowering Korra’s leg from her own shoulder and standing up on her own wobbly legs. She leaves her hands on Korra’s waist, holding onto her tightly as her lips trails up over Korra’s body until their lips meet in a languid, gentle kiss. 

Korra’s arms slide to Asami’s waist after she adjusts the shower and the water starts pouring over them again, and Asami’s own hands wind their way around Korra’s shoulder as she pulls them together, bodies pressed in a tight embrace.

“That was wonderful.” Asami murmurs against Korra’s lips as water sputters over them.

Korra’s grinning into another kiss. “Mhm, sure was.” She bites her own lip before pulling back to look at Asami. “Though your turn will have to wait till we reach the bed.” She mumbles with a soft voice.

“Oh?” 

“Yup.” Korra leans in again, hands slowly sliding over Asami’s body against the water that’s running down over the both of them. “My legs are killing me.” 

Asami only hums in response as her forehead falls lightly on Korra’s shoulder. 

“Can’t wait.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!


	12. Garage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's bored, Asami's busy... Naughtiness ensues ;D

“Asami?” Korra calls as she walks in the garage, eyeing the large space and walking over to the open hood of Asami’s favourite car. “You here?” 

Asami’s head peeks out from underneath the car as she wheels herself out. “Hey there.” She grins in Korra’s direction, eyes softening when their gazes meet. “What’s up?” 

Korra has to take a moment and a deep breath because it’s kind of hilarious how well Asami can look while coming from underneath a car. Really, nobody can pull it off. Well, nobody besides her girlfriend. Korra grins at the thought, only coming back to the moment when Asami clears her throat, eyeing her with a raised brow.

“Sorry, I was just thinking how good you look.” Korra mumbles and crouches down to be closer to Asami who’s still fiddling with some tools. 

Asami’s cheeks darken for a moment before she pushes herself out fully and sits up on the small wheelie, smirking up in Korra’s direction. “I have oil on my face, my hands look like I’ve held them two feet under all day and my hair’s greasy.” She chuckles standing up. “You have an odd sense of good looks, sweetie.” She teases, turning around and walking away. She disappears in a small room adjoining the garage, leaving Korra to stand there dazed and a little lightheaded, returning a few minutes later looking a great deal more put together. 

“There we go.” She murmurs taking a step closer and pressing herself to Korra. “Hi there.” 

Korra’s arms fall to Asami’s hips on instinct, and she winds them around her form, fingers meeting at the small of Asami’s back as she tugs her ever closer, until their noses are brushing and she can feel Asami’s warm breath on her lips. 

“Hey.” She hums and leans in, closing the distance and capturing Asami’s lip between her own for a long, slow kiss. She swipes her tongue over it, barely suppressing a grin when Asami’s tongue darts out to meet her own and the kiss deepens and grows into something a lot more intense within just a few seconds. When she pulls back, Korra has a glazed look in her eyes and her lips are parted. “I’ve missed you.” She murmurs and nudges Asami back gently, urging her to take a few steps back. 

“I’ve noticed.” Asami murmurs back and tries to kiss her again but Korra’s clearly got some plans and Asami has no idea what kind until she feels her backside lightly press against one of the cabinets she’s recently had installed in the garage. “Mmm, not that I’m complaining but, sweetie, what are you doing?” She asks with a small smirk playing on her lips when she pulls back to look at Korra.

There’s a glint in Korra’s eyes, a certain kind of shine that Asami understands perfectly and she’s not even surprised when Korra’s hands slide down her hips ever so slowly, cupping her backside gently before she lifts Asami up and on the countertop, lips curled in a wide smirk as she does so. 

“You’re just…” Korra murmurs into her lips, breathing catching when Asami slips her arms around Korra’s shoulders. “You’re so gorgeous.” She finishes, capturing Asami’s lip between her own and tugging, nibbling before her tongue swipes over it and she deepens the kiss, palming at Asami’s sides, squeezing gently. 

“Mm,” Asami hums between kisses, “Like I said, not that I’m complaining.” She tugs on Korra’s lip, suckling. “Shouldn’t we take this to the house, maybe?” 

Korra abandons Asami’s lips, only to kiss a trail down to her chin, nibbling her way over Asami’s jaw until her lips finally reach the warm skin of Asami’s neck and she inhales deeply, taking in the familiar scent she can’t seem to get enough of. Her lips ghost over the flesh and she burrows closer, pressing her nose to Asami’s hair and finally kissing her neck. Asami’s sharp intake of breath only spurs her on further so Korra bites and tugs with her teeth before soothing the spot with her tongue and suckling, enjoying the way Asami arches into her. 

“Korra…” Asami tries but words are the last thing on her mind right now. In fact, there’s not much there beside the blinding, hot feeling of Korra’s lips on her skin and Korra’s wandering hand slowly slipping underneath her shirt and her fingers teasingly playful on her stomach. “Sweetie, the house.” Asami manages to mumble, using the moment when Korra’s pecking her way down her neck to the soft skin of her shoulder.

“Too far.” Korra only murmurs back and goes back to kissing, sliding her hands away for a moment only to tug at Asami’s shirt, pulling it slowly up until she moves back with a glazed, questioning look in her eyes. 

Asami knows what Korra’s asking for and she’s forever grateful that her lover always takes a moment to ask for her consent, one way or another. She rubs her thighs together, rolling her eyes when Korra’s lips curl in a smirk, and she lift her arms over her head, letting her slip the shirt off and throw it away on the side. 

“This is crazy.” Asami says as her hands come to settle on Korra’s shoulders again, tugging her close for a long kiss. 

Korra slips away again though, this time her lips travel lower until she’s met with Asami’s breasts. She palms both of them through Asami’s bra, kissing the exposed skin, grinning against it when Asami reaches behind her back and unclasps it. Korra figures she’s got the silliest look on her face when the fabric falls down and her fingers squeeze around the supple flesh, but Asami’s moaning out softly and nothing really matter. 

She takes a nipple in her mouth, tugging on it with her teeth before running her tongue over it and suckling, her fingers playing with the other one. When she switches places, lips circling a pert nipple, tongue lashing over it, her hand falls away as she slides a finger down Asami’s skin, both hands settling on Asami’s thighs. She squeezes slightly and Asami seems to take a hint when the button of the jeans is popped open and she lifts herself up, letting Korra slide the fabric down and off all the way.

Korra’s kissing her way down Asami’s skin, lips slowly skimming over it as she bites and tugs here and there, until her lips settle on Asami’s hip and she looks up, all dark eyes and a small smirk on her lips and when Asami nods at her, licking her lip and tugging it between her teeth, Korra wastes no time in moving where she’s wanted to be ever since she first saw Asami sliding out from underneath that car.

She settles firmly down beside the cabinet, making sure she has enough balance, and slowly lifts one of Asami’s legs up and over her shoulder, kissing her way from her knee to her thigh, resting her lips there as she revels in the way Asami’s breaths have become shorter and her hand had seemed to wander to Korra’s hair.

When Asami gently tugs on brown tresses, Korra doesn’t hesitate in the least bit when she runs her tongue slowly through Asami’s slit, parting the soaked folds and humming softly in pleasure because there’s nothing quite like the familiar taste of her lover’s arousal. 

Korra takes her time, tasting her over and over, tongue slowly gliding through the folds as she takes in the taste, occasionally flicking over Asami’s clit, unable to stop herself from grinning each time she does it because Asami shudders above her, gripping to her hair tighter and trying to tug Korra’s face closer to herself. 

“Korra…” Asami calls her name in a hoarse, throaty voice, tugging at her hair again. “Baby, please, stop teasing.” Her voice breaks at the last word, falling over her lips in a breathy cry and Korra figures she should give Asami exactly what she wants.

So she dips her tongue through her wetness one more time before sliding over the swollen nub of her clit and running her tongue over it, slowly at first, giving Asami time to adjust to the new, direct sensation. When Asami’s hold on her hair loosens and Korra feels Asami’s palm pressing against the back of her head, she wills herself to rush the movements of her tongue, much to her disdain. She’d love more than anything to spend hours on her knees with her head buried between Asami’s legs and her tongue inside that sweet taste she so adores, but she’s been on edge herself ever since she’s walked in and she’s not sure she can actually prolong this much more. 

Asami’s moans are enticing, thrilling to the point that Korra tries her hardest to make her moan out as often as possible, alternating from suckling at her clit to lashing her tongue over it in just the right way and Asami’s sure it’ll take just a few more minutes before she’s spilling all over Korra’s face. Just the very thought of it makes her shudder and she lets go of Korra’s head, hand flying to the side of the cabinet, as she does her best to steady herself, canting her hips forward in search of even more friction. 

Korra squirms in her spot, switching her position slightly as she brings a hand up and slips two fingers in Asami’s core, hooking them and moaning out herself around Asami’s clit when she feels the hard, intense squeezing Asami’s doing around her fingers. When she pulls them back and thrusts in again, Asami nearly screams out and Korra makes it her mission to make her let out that sound she’s been craving to hear ever since she’s walked in.

Asami’s hips follow her hand every time Korra pulls it away, and when her fingers dip inside and she hooks them, expertly hitting that sweet spot she knows will drive Asami insane, the tight muscles clench around her digits, harder each time, and as she tugs Asami’s clit between her lips and lashes her tongue over the nub relentlessly, Korra thinks the clenching around her fingers might actually break them, for a moment.

It takes her just a few more deep, hard thrusts of her fingers until Asami’s cumming around her fingers, clenching and squeezing in spasms as even more wetness slips over them, coating Korra’s chin and the palm of her hand. 

When the spasms tapper out and there’s nothing but the sound of Asami’s heavy breathing in the garage, Korra slowly draws her fingers out, making sure to lick them clean, before slowly kissing her way up Asami’s body, tugging Asami’s jeans along the way and buttoning them up before settling between her legs again with a satisfied smirk on her lips. 

Asami’s got her head thrown back, eyes shut and lips parted, her chest rising and falling with each deep breath she takes, shivering slightly when a breeze flies in through the open back door. Korra’s arms slip around her in an instant, tugging her shirt back in place and settling around her as Korra warms her up in her embrace.

“Well that was…” Asami starts, words cutting off when Korra presses a light peck to her jaw.

“Amazing.” Korra finishes for her, lips spread in a smile against Asami’s skin.

“Mm,” Asami hums, “That’s one way of putting it.” 


	13. Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, these two could do the do pretty much anywhere. Amirite?

Korra sighed happily when she walked through the door of their house, rolling her shoulders in an attempt to relieve some pressure that had accumulated there. 

Her day had been rather strenuous and far too long for her liking so the moment she set food inside the house, Korra toed out of her shoes and pushed them beside the door, shrugged out of her jacket as fast as she could manage and hurried straight to the couch, groaning in relief when she all but face-planted onto it, head instantly buried in the mass of cushions set against the side of the couch. 

She must have fallen asleep when her eyes closed for  _ just a couple of minutes _ because the next time Korra opened them, the living room had a soft glow to it, the lights were obviously dimmed low and a pleasant smell was spreading through the whole house. 

Korra managed to get herself up and off the couch, heading for the kitchen. Her lips stretched in a wide smile when she took in Asami’s form at the stove, stirring something in a pan and softly humming to some music that was playing on the radio. When she finally had enough of simply staring and the craving to have her arms around her wife was too strong, Korra moved quickly and silently towards Asami, slipping her arms around her waist and pressing her nose to Asami’s neck, inhaling the scent of her deeply.

“Well hello there, sleepyhead.” Asami only murmured, leaning back into Korra’s touch. “I take it you’re very tired?” 

Korra would be lying if she said she was because the moment she felt Asami’s body press into her own and her arms settled around her wife, Korra’s fingers began itching for something more and her tired state quickly turned into something very different.

“Actually…” Korra hummed, reaching for the stove and quickly turning the knob to shut off the fire underneath the pan. “Not anymore.” She slipped her hand back where it was and squeezed a little, fingers settling around Asami’s waist. 

“Oh?” Asami hummed in response, tilting her head to the side and barely suppressing a groan when Korra’s lips immediately latched onto the newly exposed skin. “Then you’re maybe… Mmhm, Korra…” Asami tried to say something but forming words was hard when her Korra was pressing knowing, wet kisses along her neck and to her shoulder. “Then you must be hungry.” She finally managed to murmur as Korra pulled back slightly, only to slip her hand away so she could move Asami’s hair away. 

Korra hummed in response before pulling at Asami’s hips and turning her around so they were facing each other. 

“Famished.” Korra murmured, clearly not interested in actual food, before finally pressing her lips against Asami’s in a deep, rushed kiss, slipping her tongue between Asami’s parted lips as she deepened the kiss even further. When they separated, moments later, Korra’s eyes were almost completely black and she had the sexiest smirk plastered on her face.

Asami barely managed to suppress a groan as her hands came to rest on Korra’s shoulders before she gently pushed her away, grabbing Korra’s hand in her own and tugging her out of the kitchen as she hurried towards the stairs, with the intent to reach their bedroom.

Korra, however, had other plans. 

They’d barely made it up the stairs when Asami found herself pushed back against the wall with Korra’s leg between her own, Korra’s wandering hands squeezing every bit of flesh they could find and Korra’s eager mouth sucking on her neck, definitely leaving marks Asami would have to hide for the next couple of days. 

She tried once more to slip out of Korra’s reach and drag her to the bedroom but Korra growled, actually growled in response, and grabbed both Asami’s arms, pinning them above her head by her wrists.

Asami found herself bucking her hips forward at that. When her head fell back against the wall, Asami didn’t even bother stopping the moan that left her lips when Korra’s mouth latched onto her collarbone and she felt her teeth tugging at the skin there. 

“Korra, baby, the bedroom’s just down the h--hall.” Asami mumbled, breath hitching in her throat when Korra slipped a hand underneath her shirt, fingers brushing over her bare skin and inching higher slowly.

“Too far.” Korra mumbled into her skin and pulled back suddenly, tugging at the hem of Asami’s shirt and pulling it up in one swift motion. The offending piece of clothing was instantly thrown aside and Asami found herself once again being tugged back and pressed impossibly closer to Korra’s own body until Korra took a step to the side, pulling Asami with her, and turned her away from herself, slipping her hands down Asami’s arms and pushing them slowly down until Asami’s fingers reached the windowsill and Korra’s own fingers slipped between them.

“Korra, wha-” Asami’s words disappeared in her throat when Korra’s mouth once again found her skin, this time the bare flesh of Asami’s back. 

She didn’t hesitate in the least bit, teeth grazing over taut muscles of Asami’ back, lips tugging at the skin as she sucked bruise upon bruise into it, hips slowly bucking forward as she heard Asami moan and felt her shiver with each new bruise. She pulled one of her hands back up Asami’s arm then slowly moved it to her neck and down her collarbone until her fingers brushed over the fabric of Asami’s lace bra before slipping inside it. She cupped the mound in her hand, squeezing and humming when she felt just how hard Asami’s nipple had become then moved to the other breast, pushing the bra away before pinching the nipple and squeezing, reveling in Asami’s moans.

She let her hand wander back around Asami’s arm and down her side, blunt nails catching on and leaving red streaks until Korra reached the edge of Asami’s tight black work-pants, fingers brushing just above the edge. She fumbled with the button for a moment until it popped open and she pushed the zipper down, slipping her hand inside and groaning when she felt the dampness of Asami’s underwear and the warmth seeping through. 

“Spirits, Korra..” Asami mumbled, bucking her hips into Korra’s hand. 

Before Asami could manage to say more, Korra’s hand had already slipped inside her underwear, fingers sliding through hot, soaked folds and all Asami could manage at that point was a long, throaty moan, and the bucking of her hips. 

Her head fell back, knocking lightly against the glass of the window behind her, but the pleasure didn’t last long. 

Korra had her hand back out within a minute and Asami’s eyes flew open both in shock and aggravation which both instantly morphed into amazement as she watched Korra take the hand in her mouth, tasting Asami on her fingers. She proceeded to pull down Asami’s pants, crouching slowly as the fabric slipped down Asami’s legs until she lifted one, then the other, and Korra threw the pants away, grinning as she stood up again. 

It wasn’t until Asami felt just a hint of wetness on her thigh that she realized Korra had taken her underwear down as well.

“Smooth.” 

Korra’s lips curled in a smirk. “Turn around.” She murmured.

Asami stared for a moment until Korra tugged on her hips, prompting her to turn around. When she finally regained feeling back in her legs, she slowly moved in Korra’s arms, turning to face away from her, leaving her with a view of their backyard.

“Korra, as much as I love the view, I’d rather look at you. Maybe in our bed?” 

“Shhhh.” Korra’s lips brushed over her shoulder as her hands met Asami’s and she guided them down to the windowsill, bending Asami forward before her hands found their way back to Asami’s hips and she squeezed slightly before brushing her palm over Asami’s rear. “I think you’ll enjoy the view just fine here.” Korra finally said as her hand slipped around Asami’s waist and down between her legs, fingers going to her swollen clit and pressing lightly over it. She pinched the nub between them, humming when Asami let out a groan and pushed her hips back, pressing against Korra’s front. 

“Never pegged you for- ah, Korra!” Asami’s words were cut short when Korra slid her hand further forward, the palm of her hand catching against and pressing into Asami’s clit as her fingers slid inside, so soaked that there was no resistance.

When Korra hooked them forward, brushing against the swollen spot inside her, Asami’s hips bucked wildly and another loud moan escaped. It wouldn’t take long for her to fall apart in pleasure and Korra knew that very well. She started slipping in and out as her lips latched onto Asami’s back, teeth undoubtedly leaving marks wherever she could, and with each press of her palm against Asami’s swollen, aching clit, Asami was closer and closer to her climax.

It didn’t take too long at all.

After just a few more thrusts, with the way Korra brushed against that sweet spot in exactly the perfect way, combined with how ready Asami already was, she was coming hard within minutes, bucking and thrashing into Korra’s form, with Korra’s name on her lips. 

When the climax finally subsided, and Korra made sure she rode it out, Asami’s knees buckled for a moment and she would have fallen but Korra’s arms were already steady and soothing around her, holding her up and pulling her even closer. 

“Whoa there.” Korra murmured into her shoulder before scooping her up in her arms and carrying her to their bedroom. “So, enjoy the view?” She teased when Asami’s head hit the pillows.

Asami grinned, hands gripping Korra’s waist. 

“You’re full of surprises, aren’t you?” 

Korra only laughed in response and let herself be pulled down, catching Asami’s lips in a long kiss that soon turned into much, much more. 


	14. Coffee Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of things you can use the coffee table for ;)

“Sweetie, you want some tea as well?” Asami called from the kitchen, rummaging around the cabinets. 

“Sure, something fr-”

“Fruity, yes, I know.” Asami chuckled, looking over the large open space and meeting Korra’s eyes from across the room. 

“You know me so well.” Korra said leaning back, settling in a near-lying position on the couch, pulling her arms behind her back and sighing happily as her feet finally landed on the cushions. 

It was quiet for a few minutes, both of them immersed in what they were doing with only the sounds of the outside coming through one of the open windows. They’d finally managed to catch an evening free from every possible obligation, no work, no training, no dinners with friends or family - just the two of them, finally, after nearly a month of being anywhere but home alone. 

“How’s the new project going?” Korra finally spoke  as she moved to sit up a little, glancing over the edge of the couch to look at her wife. “And the new guys? Are they settling in okay?” 

Asami’d just about finished pouring water in their respective mugs and took them carefully in her hands, walking over to the living room area. She set them down on the coffee table as Korra pulled her legs to the side, giving Asami space to join her on the couch.

“Really good, actually.” Asami started, reaching over to pull Korra’s legs onto her lap, kneading into her strong muscles. “I thought they’d need more time to adjust but our new chief of engineering is very eager and quite capable.” She smiled, thinking of the last two projects the engineering team had drafted up for her to look over. “We’re working on a lot of things right now and usually I would be worried but this team is more than capable of handling a bit of extra pressure.” Her eyes settled on Korra’s and she ran her nails lightly over the skin, grinning when Korra’s head fell back against the cushions and a groan escaped her. 

“That’s…” Korra’s voice wavered, the pressure Asami’d been putting on her aching leg muscles the perfect amount to relax her more than she realized she’d needed. “That’s good to hear.” She finally managed to finish, opening her eyes slightly and reaching down to the coffee table to grab her mug. “Mmm, raspberry. Thank you, sweetie.” 

Asami hummed in response, leaning over Korra’s legs to grab her own mug and take a sip, humming softly at the familiar taste of her favorite tea. 

Korra turned the tv on, browsing through the channels as Asami put her mug back down and scooted a little closer, prompting her to sit up. When Korra settled, her arm had already slipped around Asami’s shoulder and she tilted her head, nosing the area below Asami’s ear, pressing a light kiss there and grinning when Asami’s skin prickled in a shiver. 

“I love how you always react to that.” Korra murmured, lips still hovering close to Asami’s skin. 

“I love when you do that.” Asami hummed, barely audible, then suddenly she was pushing herself up, slinging one leg over both of Korra’s and settling onto her lap, hands resting on Korra’s shoulders and her lips curled in a small smirk and slightly parted, eyes hooded as she gazed into Korra’s own. “Gets me all sorts of… Excited.” She finished with a small kiss pressed to Korra’s lips, one meant to be nothing but a teasing touch to get her wife enticed. 

Korra’s hands found their way around Asami’s waist, running smoothly over her thighs before settling at her backside, fingers squeezing into the supple flesh as she wished for the clothes between them to be gone. She tilted her head up, reaching for, following after Asami’s lips, but she came up short when she felt Asami’s palm pushing into her shoulder. 

She bit her lip when Asami spoke. 

“You know, it’s been too long..” 

Korra’s lips parted slightly and she felt her own heart slowly picking up pace. She squeezed again with her hands, grinning when Asami started grinding into her, hips bucking each time Korra would squeeze.  

“It has indeed.” Korra mumbled and moved her hands to Asami’s waist, fingers instantly slipping under her shirt and running over smooth, soft skin she’d been craving for far too long. She ran her blunt nails down Asami’s sides, reveling in the groan it pulled out of her wife’s mouth. “Asami…” She whispered, staring up into Asami’s eyes. “Come here..” Korra pleaded, eyes fixed on Asami’s lips.

For a moment Korra thought she’d have to wait longer, and longer surely felt, and sounded like an eternity. But Asami seemed just as eager as she was, eager and needy and wanting, so she leaned back down, hands slipping to Korra’s hair, fingers lacing through the brown curls, as she brought Korra’s face closer and their lips finally met in a deep, hungry kiss that soon turned into all teeth and tongue, messy and hurried, full of desire and passion. 

It felt as if they were trying to devour one another with kisses, hungrily searching, pleading and pushing further, Korra suckling on Asami’s tongue when she’d gained access then tugging her lip between her teeth and running her tongue over it, only to have Asami’s tongue almost forcefully push between her own slightly parted lips, claiming the kiss as she felt Asami tug on her hair, sending little tremors all the way down her spine as she tugged harder and harder. 

“Mmm, Korra,...” Asami mumbled into Korra’s mouth between their kisses, letting out a silent moan when Korra’s teeth bit into her lip again, just a moment before their tongues met. “Korra, I, I want you.” She tried again, running her nails over Korra’s scalp and tugging on her hair, grinding her hips into Korra’s when she felt a deep groan slip from Korra’s mouth. “Now Korra.” Asami all but growled, suddenly pulling back with a fierce, hungry look in her eyes and her lips parted slightly, panting heavily from excitement. 

Korra looked up at her, pupils wide and the gorgeous blue of her eyes that Asami loved so much almost gone and replaced completely by that deep, dark blackness that she loved so much. It usually meant that Korra was just about ready to ravage her in all ways possible and Asami would have been lying if she said she wasn’t hoping for that to happen. 

Before Asami could even reach, Korra’s hands were back underneath her shirt, pushing it quickly and firmly up and over her head, until it was flung in a random direction and Korra’s hands were back on her skin. Asami pouted momentarily but then Korra’s hands slipped underneath her bra and Korra shamelessly tugged it down before taking both breasts in her hands and squeezing lightly, feeling the already hard nipples pressing into her palms as she kneaded the warm, heaving mounds, grinning when Asami arched into her touch. One of Asami’s hands slipped further in her hair and she urged Korra closer until she felt Korra’s warm mouth replacing one of her hands and her knowing tongue swirled around the nipple, making Asami gasp out as she pulled Korra as close as possible. 

“Oh spirits, Korra, that feels so good.” Asami murmured, scratching Korra’s head and tugging on her hair each time Korra would suckle and brush her teeth over her nipple. Another moan escaped her when Korra’s hand slipped down to the edge of her pants, fingers brushing over the edge before the button was popped open, the zipper barely pulled when Korra’s hand was already inside her underwear, one finger teasing through the wetness seeping between Asami’s legs. “Korra..” Asami murmured through a groan.

“So ready for me…” Korra mumbled against her skin, lips skimming over heated flesh as she ran her fingers teasingly through Asami’s slit, gathering the wetness before running both fingers over her clit, reveling in the feeling of having Asami already so aroused. “So wet and needy,” Korra continued, “What do you need baby?” 

Asami grunted when one of Korra’s fingers teased at her entrance but then pouted as she pulled back to look at her when the said finger had gone back to teasing the aching bud already swollen and begging to be touched. “I- ah!” 

It felt as if all the air was pulled from Asami’s lungs when she felt two of Korra’s fingers slip inside her in one swift, careful motion, before Korra curled them, expertly hitting the swollen spot at her front wall, and making Asami grind her hips into her hand, groaning out again when Korra pulled her fingers out, only to thrust in again a second later.

“Is this what you need, sweetie?” Korra’s head was tilted up, lips skimming over Asami’s jaw, as she murmured into her skin. “Tell me.” She continued to thrust again, at least as much as the restricted space allowed her.

“I need..” Asami tried, grinding her hips hard into Korra’s hand when she curled her fingers again, making her groan and moan at the same time. “I need you to move faste- ah, faster Korra..” 

Korra tried to obey, eager to give her wife exactly what she’d asked of her but from the position she was in, it was nearly impossible to move her hand faster, or at all really, so Korra’s movements stilled for a moment, much to Asami’s pouting lips, as she tried to figure out how to shift them so the motions of her hand weren’t so restricted.

The couch seemed like the logical solution but in a second, a memory flashed through Korra’s head, one of taking Asami on the couch months ago and then both of them groaning and whining in pain for days later because it may be extremely comfortable for sitting but it was most certainly not suitable for other… activities. 

Then her eyes snapped to the coffee table and Korra weighed her options as Asami continued grinding against her hand, pleading her between rushed, breathy moans to just start moving her hand again. 

The tea was probably still very warm in the mugs and if they flipped over, they could both get severely burned and their sexy times would definitely be cut short. But then again, the prospect of using their coffee table for that purpose had Korra indescribably giddy the more she considered it. Her thoughts were interrupted by Asami’s groan as she ground her hips into Korra’s hand once more and her aching clit rubbed against Korra’s palm. 

“Korra, sweetie, I need you to start moving your hand right now.” Asami all but growled, hands tightening in Korra’s hair. 

“Hold on.” Was Korra’s only warning for her wife before she was slipping her other hand underneath Asami and pushing herself off the couch, only to settle down on her knees a moment later and place Asami down on the table, hand coming to rest beside her, with her fingers still sheathed deep inside her. 

“Spirits, Korra!” Asami moaned out, clutching to Korra’s shoulders as Korra’s hand finally began moving and Korra set a quick, almost frantic rhythm of thrusting and curling her fingers every once in a while, while her thumb worked diligently over Asami’s nub, teasing it and pressing against it in ways Korra knew would drive Asami crazy. “I’m.. Spirits Korra, I’m getting close…” Asami moaned out again, pulling Korra’s hair and tilting her head back.

Korra seized the opportunity to latch her lips to Asami’s neck, biting and tugging the skin between her teeth before pulling back and running her tongue over the clearly displayed bite mark, as the rhythm of her hand remained steady and her pace quickened ever so slightly. 

She could feel Asami’s walls clamping down around her fingers, she could almost feel every breath Asami took in that tight, clinging heat between her legs, every shudder that echoed through Asami’s body when she curled her fingers and hit that swollen spot, pressing against it and massaging it just the way that brought Asami ever so close to the edge, but not quite enough. When she felt her squeezing even tighter, Korra knew Asami was close so she picked up her pace, already feeling the tremors in her hand and the strain in her muscles but pushing through, encouraged by Asami’s moans and the grinding of her hips. 

Korra’s thumb was brushing over Asami’s clit in even patterns, making it impossible for Asami to focus on anything because too many things were making her feel exceptionally well and the peak of her pleasure no longer seemed so far out of reach. When Korra’s pace increased even further, and those wonderful fingers curled so expertly, massaging her sweet spot, Asami ground hard against the hand, clenching tightly around the fingers plunging inside her and the last thing she remembered, before white, searing heat coursed through her whole being and her climax finally took over, was the feeling of Korra’s thumb on her clit and Korra’s lips on her neck and a hushed, breathy ‘I love you’ murmured into her skin. 

It took her a couple of moments to come from her high and Korra spent the whole time making sure Asami rode her orgasm to the very end, until she was lightly tugging at Korra’s hand, letting her know she couldn’t take any more. She then clung to Korra’s shoulders again, running soothing, gentle fingers through her hair in an apology for pulling on it so harshly just moments later, when she felt Korra pick her up once again, and press herself as close as possible as they settled back down on the couch.

“Well that was something new.” Asami murmured into Korra’s neck as she nuzzled the spot beneath her ear, taking in Korra’s scent.

Korra chuckled, arms tightening around Asami’s form. “Yeah, this couch is just-”

“Unfortunate, I know.” Asami finished for her, pulling back to look into Korra’s eyes. “That was so hot though.” She pulled her lip between her teeth, noticing just how dilated Korra’s pupils still were and how her lips parted when they settled on Asami’s own.

“Yeah?” Korra murmured, swallowing slowly.

“Mhm,” Asami hummed, “What do you say we take round two to our bedroom?” 

Korra let out a small breath and reached up to press her lips to Asami’s, grinning against them. 

“I’d love to.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right? 
> 
> hola @kittymannequin on tumblr


	15. Hot Tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who got a hot tub ;)

“This has to be the best idea you’ve ever had, sweetie.” Asami murmured from her position, standing at the side of their indoor pool and staring at the newly built in hot tub with a wide smile on her face. 

“I know, right?” Korra grinned from inside the hot tub, her whole body submerged in the water, only her brown tuft of hair and her eyes peeking out currently. She rose back up again, settled more comfortably on the side and grinned at Asami. “Told you I had a great idea.” 

Asami nodded. “I’m gonna enjoy relaxing in there.” She added, shedding her long robe off her shoulders and placing it down on one of the lounge chairs as she slowly made started making her way over to where Korra was clearly having the time of her life. Or at least the time of her evening. 

When Asami reached the hot tub and slowly stepped up over the small ladder placed on the side, Korra’s eyes opened for a moment to enjoy the sight of her wife’s body in nothing but her small, barely-covers-anything bathing suit, before they closed again and Korra leaned her head back against a purposefully carved headboard Asami had so splendidly designed herself.

“Oh spirits…” Asami hummed, finally settling down to sit inside the hot tub, submerging her body in the water and letting out a quiet moan when the hot liquid enveloped her fully. “This is better than most things I can think of right now…” She mumbled as she began feeling her muscles relaxing under the gentle pressure of the hot water. 

Korra’s lips curled in a smirk on the side but she remained quiet, stretching out her arms and revelling in the blissfulness she found herself in. 

“Scratch that.” Asami started only to be interrupted by her own loud groan that seemed to escape her throat when she stretched out her legs and felt something pop in her knee. “This feels better than anything I can possibly think of.” 

Unintentionally, Asami got a reaction from Korra and as those words left her mouth, Korra stirred from her near-slumbered state and sat up a little, pulling her arms out to slide one closer to Asami as she tilted her hips in Asami’s direction.

“So there is nothing you can think of that’s better than this?” Korra murmured, eyeing Asami with a small smirk on her lips. “Not a single thing?” 

“Nothing..” Asami only hummed with her eyes still closed. 

Korra’s lips stretched into a grin. “I’m sure I can help you remember at least one thing.” She said as she inched closer, arm now fully slipping around Asami’s shoulder. 

Korra’s lips were on Asami’s neck the next moment and Korra could swear she’d never heard Asami let out a groan such as the one that left her lips when Korra began softly sucking on the skin. She pulled it lightly between her teeth, bit into it once, twice, and ran her tongue over the bite to soothe the skin only a moment later. She could hear the faintest gasps falling from Asami’s lips as she repeated the actions, the slight hitching of her breath and the way her breathing seemed to pick up more and more with each bite Korra would give her.

When she was satisfied with what were by then sizeable, deep purple marks adorning Asami’s neck, Korra slowly pulled back, but only to admire her handywork, before she leaned in close once more, whispering softly beside Asami’s ear.

“Still sure there’s nothing as good as this hot tub?” 

This time the gasp that fell from Asami’s lips was much louder than the ones before.

“I think I’ll need a bit more reminding…” Asami murmured, her eyes still closed but suddenly her body felt as if someone had set it on fire and it was slowly beginning to consume her whole. She could feel herself tingling with anticipation, yearning for more of that knowing mouth of Korra’s and those skillful lips that always seemed to know exactly where to plant themselves to bring her the most pleasure possible. But Asami also knew Korra loved to take her time every once in a while and this felt like the perfect time for that and so Asami indulged in the gentle teasing bite Korra began peppering across her skin again.

It was soothing and sensual and as Korra inched closer and her lips slid down to Asami’s exposed collarbone, Asami found it harder to think of anything other than the throbbing deep in her belly and the ache between her legs that was becoming increasingly impossible to ignore. She knew there was certainly wetness there that wasn’t due to the fact that she was actually sitting in a hot tub and just thinking about Korra’s fingers slipping through that very wetness made her groan out in pleasure. 

Korra had one hand lightly caressing Asami’s hip, slipping lower with each soft circle she’d draw over it, and her other hand was resting over Asami’s shoulder, her arm wrapped tight around it. She kissed a slow line from the marks on Asami’s neck, over her chin and to her lips, meeting Asami in a deep, long kiss, pushing her tongue against Asami’s own and drawing out moans as she suckled on her tongue. The hand on Asami’s hip continued its descent, a path Korra had gone over, marked and claimed so many times by now, she’d know it even unconscious. 

When her hand finally reached Asami’s thighs, she softly pushed them apart, much to Asami’s pleasure, and without much more teasing, two of Korra’s fingers immediately slipped inside Asami, curling to hit that sweet spot before Korra drew them out, only to plunge them back inside with just a little bit more force. 

Asami couldn’t stop the moans that were by this point spilling from her mouth, moans which Korra eagerly swallowed with each kiss, recapturing and claiming Asami’s lips over and over, biting and tugging at them, then soothing the bites with slow, gentle swipes of her tongue. 

Her fingers worked relentlessly, slipping in and out in a slow, methodical rhythm, occasionally she curled them, groaning when she’d feel how hard Asami clenched around them. 

“Need some more refreshing, love?” Korra murmured between kisses as her lips once more slipped to Asami’s ear and she took the lobe between her teeth, tugging slightly before she suckled on it and ran her tongue over the soft flesh. 

“I…” Asami tried but words seemed to escape her as Korra’s fingers curled once more inside her and she felt the beginnings of a climax slowly approaching with each thrust of Korra’s fingers that had somehow picked up pace with each thrust. “Maybe just a little bit mo- Korra!” Asami all but screamed when the stretch inside her suddenly burned for a flicker of a moment, just until she adjusted and realized, with her mind so lost in pleasure, that Korra had pushed a third finger inside her and was now fucking her thoroughly. 

“Still?” Korra purred, nibbling her way from Asami’s ear, down over her jaw and back to her lips, with the slyest of smirks on her lips  as Asami’s eyes flashed open when she added her thumb to the movements of her hand and began pressing it against Asami’s clit, brushing and sliding over the engorged bud and revelling in the spasms it caused in Asami’s core, and the way those wonderful, velvety walls kept clenching around her three fingers so beautifully.  “Oh spirits Asami, you feel so good..” Korra couldn’t help but murmur, resting her forehead against the side of Asami’s head, her nose buried in the short, fine hairs matted to Asami’s skin from the combination of sweat and water on her neck. 

“Ha- Harder, Korra..” Asami half-whispered, gasping and moaning out with each thrust of Korra’s hand. 

Korra obeyed immediately, making sure to thrust even harder, curling her fingers on every thrust and finding it ever-harder to ignore how arousing this was and how close she’d actually be when Asami finally managed to come. It would certainly take no more than a minute to make herself come, just watching her wife and feeling her walls clench and pull her in even tighter made Korra squirm in her own spot as her movements sped up a notch more until there was nothing coming out of Asami’s mouth but grunts and silent gasps that were growing more frequent by the second. 

Then Korra pressed her thumb over Asami’s clit, swirling it around the swollen bud as she thrust her fingers in hard and Asami was arching her back and screaming out Korra’s name in a sort of ecstasy she hadn’t felt in a while. 

By the time Asami’d managed to take control of her breathing again and her eyes blurred open, Korra had somehow already straddled one of her legs and was grinding down on it, her arms locked tightly around Asami’s shoulders and her head buried in Asami’s neck. 

Asami’s hands quickly slipped to Korra’s waist and she squeezed hard, helping her through the motions that started growing more frantic by the second and it wasn’t even a minute later that Korra was shaking and groaning through an orgasm as she kept grinding onto Asami’s leg for a little while longer. When she finally came down from her high and her climax washed over her fully, Korra raised her head from where it was hidden in Asami’s hair and a dopey smile graced her face as she stared at Asami. 

“Alright, “ Asami started, “I admit. There’s definitely something better than the hot tub itself.” 

Korra’s smile only widened. She opened her mouth to speak but a voice from the other side of the room where the entrance was stopped her before she could actually say anything.

“Hey Korra, Asami, we’re here to try the new ho- Oh my god, shit!” 

“Bolin!” Korra and Asami both shouted at the same time as Korra’s arms tightened around Asami, seemingly trying to shield her from anyone’s sight.

“What is going o- Oh fuck!” Opal’s voice came after Bolin’s as she walked in and her eyes immediately zeroed in on Korra and Asami clinging to one another in the tub.

Mako seemed to pitch in from outside the door. “Judging by the sounds coming from inside, I’m gonna assume I got lucky for sticking to the back!” 

Korra groaned and Asami’s lips curled in a smirk. 

“Sorry guys, if you’ll just give us a few minutes to, uh, get ready for company?” 

Bolin nodded and they slowly turned around, heading back through the door when Opal peeked back inside.

“Wait a minute! Does this mean we’re not gonna get to christen the new hot tub with our awesome presence today?” 

This had Korra snickering. “We already took care of the christening!” She shouted.

Very loud groans and a few expletives welcomed her words and Asami only pecked her cheek, smiling in amusement. 

“We sure did.” She murmured and pressed a soft, quick kiss to Korra’s lips.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Bear in mind I'm no smut expert but on occasion I have been known to enjoy writing it very much.  
> Hope you'll enjoy reading them as well.


End file.
